What's Your Problem?
by Inushoujo Sakura Akina
Summary: What's your problem? Things are changing with the gang. Are Kagome and Inuyasha actually together or is it too good to be true? Will they stay together or was it just never ment to be? What about Miroku and Sango? IK and a little SM, maybe some more.
1. Good Going Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha unfortunately. But I love him and one day he will be mine.  
  
The idea for the story came to me one day when I was in boring Social Studies class.  
  
"blah"-talking  
  
'blah'-thinking  
  
(blah)-authoress talking  
  
Chapter 1-Good Going Inuyasha  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
Inuyasha was sitting in a tree when he smelled Kagome. He looked over to the well and saw a backpack on the ground and Kagome pull herself out the mentioned well. 'Where is everyone?' Kagome thought. Just then Inuyasha decided to make himself present. He jumped out of the tree he was residing in and landed gracefully in front of Kagome.  
  
"Come on wench," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where is everyone Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little worried. Only because another person was usually close by when she returned and know one was in sight at the moment.  
  
"They are at Kaede's waiting for you to come back," Inuyasha said with annoyance. He was still mad at her for going back to her time again. He hated it when she left because she had to find the jewel shards.  
  
"Oh," Kagome replied.  
  
"What's your problem wench?" Inuyasha asked without emotion making Kagome think that he truly didn't care at all.  
  
"Nothing. What's your problem?" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Nothing you stupid wench," Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
"And stop calling me wench," Kagome yelled at him and stomped off towards the village to get to the other side where Kaede's and camp was.  
  
"Wench," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, but somehow Kagome managed to hear him.  
  
"Sit!" she yelled at him and ran off.  
  
Inuyasha smelt tears. 'Oh shit I made her cry. I'm such a jerk.' When the subduing spell wore off he stood up and spat the dirt out off his mouth and wiped the other dirt off of his face. He knew what he had to do so he headed off towards Kaede's hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Camp  
  
Sango was sitting by the fire she had built when she felt a hand grab her butt. "Hentai!" she screamed at (bet you can guess who it is) Miroku then smacked him so hard on the head that he was knocked unconscious. "Oops," Sango said not sorry one bit. "Serves him right," she mumbled to herself. Sango heard something and looked up. She saw Kagome running towards camp. Wait, she was crying too. Kagome didn't even stop at the camp she kept on going so she would go straight into Kaede's. About five minutes later Inuyasha came walking into camp. Sango could tell from the look on his face that it was his fault that Kagome was upset. Inuyasha looked at Sango and she just glared at him. He was always getting Kagome angry or upset but this time he had gone far enough to make her cry.  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent into Kaede's hut. 'I knew she would come here.' He looked into a room and saw Kagome crying. It was tearing him apart knowing that it was his doing for her tears. He knew he should tell her sorry. He was going to but when he opened his mouth his pride got to him and he didn't say what he planned to (when will he ever learn to suck it up and forget about his damn pride).  
  
"What's your problem wench?" Inuyasha said. 'Why can't I just say sorry? Shit. I'm in for it now.'  
  
"You wanna know what my problem is? Well I'll tell you. You're my problem. You. YOU. YOU!" Kagome screamed at him and ran out of the hut.  
  
"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled to her.  
  
Kagome stopped, "No. I'm going home. Now, SIT BOY?" She screamed at him with tears running down her face. Kagome started to run toward the well again when a ball of reddish-brown fur flew at her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, where ya going," said a happy Shippo (aww! Ain't he kawaii?). Then he saw her tears, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I'm going home Shippo. And if you wanna know ask that baka Inuyasha," Kagome answered him still crying. She set him down and kept on running (she likes to run a lot).  
  
Shippo watched as Kagome jumped into the well. He noticed just as she leapt over the side of the well that she didn't have her backpack. No backpack meant no shards. No shards meant that she couldn't come back. 'Oh no! She isn't coming back,' he thought, 'Baka Inuyasha.' Shippo ran to Inuyasha to give him a piece of his mind. He was really angry at him.  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha! What's your problem? Because of you Kagome left!" Shippo shouted at Inuyasha  
  
'What's with asking me what my problem, what's their problem, is,' Inuyasha thought. "So, who cares? That wench always leaves. She probably wanted to go home for awhile. She'll come back in a few days."  
  
"Well this time you're wrong. Kagome isn't coming back. Ever," Shippo said.  
  
"W-what? How do you know baka little kitsune?" Inuyasha asked. 'Kami. I have to be more careful I almost showed that I actually cared.' (Inuyasha and his damn pride again.)  
  
"Because she left her backpack here. And do you know what is in her backpack? The jewel shards you baka," Shippo yelled/cried at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the crying kitsune stunned (he should be stunned, Kagome did something that he thought she would never even think of doing). He looked over by the side of the hut and sure enough Kagome's backpack was there and he knew that she had them in there because she just came back from her time so she didn't have time to put them around her neck. Shippo jumped up and ran to the camp to tell Sango and Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at everyone. He saw Miroku glare at him. Shippo was still crying but even more now. And he saw Sango trying to calm Shippo down. Then Miroku leaned over to tell Sango something. She nodded in agreement. Inuyasha just barely caught what was said. He waited to see what they had to say. When Shippo fell asleep he heard some hurtful things. What made it worse was they were true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inushoujo- Should I stop here?  
  
Inuyasha- Keep on going I want to know what they have to say.  
  
Inushoujo- Okay I guess I can tell everyone what they said. I'm doing this for you Inu-chan.  
  
Inu-chan- Good. Hey what's with the Inu-chan?  
  
Inushoujo- I can call you whatever I want I'm the authoress.  
  
Inu-chan- That's good enough for me.  
  
Inushoujo- On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Around the fire  
  
"It's okay Shippo," Sango said trying to calm him down so he would get some sleep, "I'm sure Kagome will be back." As Sango said that she some doubt. Well actually a lot of doubt. Inuyasha really ticked Kagome off this time.  
  
Miroku waited until Shippo was sound asleep before talking with Sango about the situation. "This is real bad Sango. Inuyasha has really done it now. Kagome will never even think about wanting to come back without Inuyasha at least trying to bring her back. She might even ask her grandfather to put a spell on the well to keep all demons from coming through it (I highly doubt the spell would work if Kagome's grandfather put it up). And that of course would include Inuyasha."  
  
"What will we do Miroku? We need Inuyasha to go through the well and bring Kagome back soon. Or at least try to. Persuade her or something. Just before she becomes too angry to forgive him. I know if he left soon she would easily forgive him. She really likes him a lot," Sango said.  
  
"I know she does like him a lot and I pretty sure too that she would forgive him," Miroku agreed.  
  
Once Inuyasha heard this he knew they were right. Well except he wasn't sure about them saying that Kagome really liked him. Inuyasha knew what he had to do. He turned and headed toward the well but not before telling the others that he would be back in a little while and for them to stay put. He said that he needed some time alone. Well it was kind of true except he wanted time alone with Kagome not himself. 'I hope she can forgive me,' he thought, 'I screwed up big time. Damn.' Inuyasha jumped into the well and thankfully landed in Kagome's time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? This is my very first story. Please R&R. There should be a new chapter up in 2-5 days  
  
Ja ne 


	2. Jealous Dog Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. :(  
  
"blah"-talking 'blah'-talking (blah)-authoress talking  
  
Chapter 2-Jealous Dog Boy?  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome ran inside and threw herself on her bed. She just laid there and cried. Kagome was so upset that she would never go back to Feudal Japan and see her friends that she cried herself to sleep. When she woke up the next morning everything that had happened the other day came flooding back into her memory and she started to cry again. After a few minutes her mother came into her room.  
  
"Are you going to school today dear?'  
  
"Yes okaasan I am going today. You can tell ojiisan, when you see him, to quite tell everyone that I'm sick. I've decided to stay home," Kagome said to her mother. Kagome had stopped crying when her okaasan came in so she wouldn't be questioned. Kagome didn't want her mother to know what had happened. Well just not yet.  
  
"Okay Kagome but why, might I ask?"  
  
"Because I'm never going back through the well okaasan. I'm gonna stay here from now on. You see I'm falling behind to much in school, especially math. And I really need to stay home to study. It's way too hard to study going back and forth through the well," Kagome replied. She thought that idea would work because it was partially true; she was falling behind in math a little and it was kind of hard to study going back and forth through the well.  
  
"That is fine sweetie but it's 6:55 a.m. and school starts at 7:45 a.m. You better hurry up and get ready so you aren't late," her mother said. She didn't believe one bit of what Kagome just said. "Eeks! I'll be down in like 20 minutes to eat breakfast," Kagome told her mother as she headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There was something that Kagome didn't know though. She didn't know that Inuyasha went through the well during the night. He was sitting high in the tree next to her bedroom window watching her in her room right as she was talking to her mother. Actually he was sitting there all night just watching her sleep, he was worried about her because she kept tossing and turning crying out the names of her feudal friends through the whole night. When Kagome left her room Inuyasha figured that he should just stay where he was because when she left she still had her pajamas on.  
  
After a few minutes of just sitting in the tree breathing in Kagome's scent coming from her room he heard singing. The voice sounded so beautiful so he followed it. Inuyasha stopped in front off the wall the voice was coming from and faced it (he is sill outside). He heard running water and smelt cherry blossoms. 'That's Kagome's scent.' He added that together and found out that the sweet sing-song voice was Kagome's. 'Gods she has a wonderful voice,' he thought. 'No matter where she goes I have to follow her, but the only thing is I cant be seen by anyone, especially her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome got out of the shower and went into her room to get dressed. She put on her green sailor fuku and took a quick glance in the mirror before heading downstairs to eat. As she walked out of her room she ran into Sota. Kagome tapped him on the head for not paying more attention to what he was doing (well it might be her fault and not his, but since she is older it has to be the younger siblings fault) before she continued onto breakfast. She sat down at the kitchen table and waited for her mother to set out the food. She only ate a few bites because she was still really upset about the other day. She already missed everyone a lot especially Inuyasha. Wait. How could she think that? She left because she hated Inuyasha. No she didn't hate him, she loved him. And still loves him. 'It doesn't matter. I cant go back anyways,' she thought. Kagome didn't know how she could manage to cry again, she thought that the well of tears had dried up, but she did. Since she didn't want her mother to worry about her she left for school. Luckily she had bought another backpack just in case something happened to her other one she always brought with her through the well. Although she never thought the reason she would need to use the other backpack was because she left her backpack in Feudal Japan and cant go back every again.  
  
Kagome ran out of the house and didn't slow down until she got to the street. Inuyasha quietly followed behind her. He kept a safe distance. Kagome didn't want to face her friends yet so she to take a long way to school and went zigzagging through the streets. When she walked by the park she decided to go in because the sakura were in bloom. Kagome sat down on a little bench far away from everyone else. All of a sudden she broke out in tears again. Kagome forgot she had to go to school. She jumped up, wiped her tears away, and ran to school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat up high in at tree and looked down at Kagome. She was sitting on a bench crying. He was amazed that she was still able to cry after she was crying so much last night and this morning. 'Maybe she is crying about other things. But what other things.' Inuyasha was going to jump down and comfort her when she jumped up and ran away towards a building she called sk-ew-l.  
  
He had no choice but to follow her there. Inuyasha was just about to call out to her when some of her friends called over to her. Kagome looked over to her friends and walked to them. One of them said something to Kagome that he couldn't catch. He looked at Kagome and saw her giggle. 'Man her emotions change a lot and fast,' he thought, 'it must be a girl thing.' Since she wasn't going to go home for awhile he decided to lean against a tree, just close enough for him to see her and her not to see him, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sensed that someone or something was behind her. She didn't know what it was but it was definitely there. She turned around and looked towards a group of trees far away. She saw someone leaning against one of the front trees. The person was wearing an old style red kimono and had silver-ish, white long hair. Kagome could also just make out a pair of cute dog ears on top of the person's head. 'Inuyasha. What is he doing here?' Kagome thought, 'Maybe he came to get me?' she told her friends that she would be right back before walking towards the guy that she knew had to be Inuyasha. (If the guy isn't Inuyasha then she is going insane. But you all no the truth.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was smiling in his sleep. Kagome's scent was becoming stronger. Her scent was so intoxicating. Her wonderful scent got so strong that he couldn't stand it and woke up. Inuyasha looked where Kagome's scent was coming from. About 150 yards away he saw Kagome walking towards him. He didn't know that she knew he was there so he was worried that she would find out. Since she was far away, Inuyasha thinking that she wouldn't see him jump in the tree, jumped up onto a branch high in the tree. Although Kagome did see this and now she had her proof, the guy really was Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'So it is Inuyasha,' Kagome thought, 'I think he is following me. Well if he is I'll make him jealous. Hehehe. This will be fun.' Kagome turned around and headed inside her school. Luckily she had physical education today because she would be able to go outside. That meant Inuyasha would see her. Another good thing that she remembered was that it was her last class of the day.  
  
Kagome ran into homeroom. She sat down next to her friends and told them that she decided that she was going to ask Hojo out on a date during last period. All of her friends were happy that she was finally going on a date with him, they've been trying to get her to go on a date with him for a long time, and not with her *other* boyfriend that was over protective and had a temper. The rest of the day went uneventful, except for Kagome getting another bad grade in math. When it was time for P.E. she was a little nervous. She went into the locker rooms and changed into her P.E. outfit and ran out side. (She has track so that is why her class is outside.) Kagome new Inuyasha wasn't far off. He was probably sitting in one of the trees watching her. When Kagome spotted Hojo she walked over to him. Her friends saw her and giggled to themselves. Kagome told Hojo that she wanted to talk to him so they walked away from everyone for some privacy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What is she doing with that guy?' Inuyasha thought as he looked down at Kagome and the guy that she was with. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome was flirting with this guy. When he heard he heard what Kagome said to the guy that she called Hobo or something he growled. She said that she liked Hoho and wanted to go out sometime for a date. Then Hoko or whatever kissed her on the cheek. He tried to kiss her on the lips but Kagome turned her head. (Of course she is saving her first kiss for Inuyasha.) Inuyasha had, had enough. He jumped out of the tree he was residing in and ran at Homo.  
  
"Get away from MY Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Huh? Your Kagome?" Hojo said confused.  
  
"Yes My Kagome," Inuyasha said giving Hojo a look that said how dense are you. He grabbed Kagome, threw her over his shoulder, and took off towards her house. "Sorry Hojo!" Kagome yelled at Hojo who was looking at them dumbfounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down at her house. "What were you doing letting that guy kiss you, huh?"  
  
"Oh so you're jealous?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, yeah I am jealous. Ok. You got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said, angry at her because that stupid other guy kissed her, even though it was only on the cheek.  
  
"No I don't have a problem. Actually I wanted you to get jealous," Kagome said.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was now confused.  
  
"I figured out that you were here. I wanted to get back at you for acting the way you did so I figured the best thing to do was to make you jealous."  
  
"How'd you know that I would get jealous?"  
  
"I just knew you would," Kagome said, leaning down and slightly kissing Inuyasha. When she pulled away Inuyasha kissed her back. When he stopped Kagome suggested that they go back to the feudal era. Inuyasha agreed with her. She made him wait for her while she changed out of her P.E. outfit and into her other school uniform that she had. Kagome wrote a note telling her okaasan where she would be and that things had changed since that morning. Then she and Inuyasha jumped into the well together holding hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was going to update but we had the blackout, then I had to by school supplies, go to orientation for school, go camping, and then school started. I have been so busy. Since I am in school again and I'm taking Algebra it might take 2 weeks to get another chapter. I will do my best to update each chapter a.s.a.p.  
  
Ja ne 


	3. Miroku Gay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did life would be perfect.  
  
"blah"-talking 'blah'-talking (blah)-authoress talking  
  
Chapter 3-Miroku Gay?  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
Inuyasha helped Kagome get out of the well once they got on the other side. As soon as Kagome fixed her skirt after Inuyasha set her down on the ground she was knocked her flat onto the ground. Again it was because of a reddish- brown ball of fur flying at her.  
  
"Hi Shippo," Kagome said patting the little kitsune, on the head, who was sitting on her chest. Inuyasha noticed this and got really mad at Shippo.  
  
"Hi, hi Kagome. I missed you so so much. I was afraid that you might not have come back because of stubborn Inuyasha," a very happy Shippo said in one breath.  
  
"I missed you too Shippo," Kagome said and kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Get off of her now!" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo losing his patience. (What did you expect? You know how Inuyasha is.)  
  
"Don't yell at him Inuyasha. He was just saying 'hi'," Kagome sternly said to Inuyasha while she sat up a little bit.  
  
Shippo got off of Kagome and looked up at Inuyasha, "Why are you so angry Inuyasha? Huh? What is your problem?"  
  
"Kami!" I have no problem. It's you with the problem you little brat."  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried, "Inuyasha called me a little brat."  
  
"It's okay Shippo," Kagome said standing up, "Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Wench," Inuyasha mumbled while his face was smashed into the not so soft ground.  
  
"Inuyasha I think you need to 'sit' on the ground again."  
  
"Come on Shippo I need a bath. You can come and bathe with me and Sango," Kagome suggested to Shippo making Inuyasha get mad at Shippo all over again without even knowing it.  
  
"Okay," said an unhappy Shippo gone happy again, "Do you have any chocolate?"  
  
"Yes Shippo, I do," Kagome sighed. He liked chocolate a little too much. At least not as much as Inuyasha loved his Ramen.  
  
"Yay!" Shippo yelled and ran off to get Sango while Kagome went ahead towards the hot spring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the hot spring Kagome quickly peeled off her clothing and walked into the warm water. The warm water and steam from the hot spring soothed Kagome. She relaxed against a boulder that was against the edge of the hot spring while waiting for her bathing friends. Within minutes Kagome saw Shippo coming along with Sango following behind him quickly and quietly. While Sango slowly took off her clothing, Shippo literally threw his clothes off and jumped into the water off of the boulder Kagome was leaning on. Shippo made a giant splash. Where there is a cause there is an effect. Kagome screamed as she got splashed by the big wave of water.  
  
"Ahhhh!" an angry Kagome screamed, "Shippo what did you do that for?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome but why does it matter. You are already wet. Even if some of you wasn't wet wouldn't you still get all wet when you wash up," Shippo stated.  
  
"You're right Shippo. I'm the one who should be sorry not you. I'm really sorry Shippo; it's just that you caught me by surprise. I didn't see you coming and you didn't warn me," Kagome said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome scream and ran to the hot spring. (No he is not going to be a pervert in my story. That job is already taken by Miroku.) "What's wrong?" he asked staring at Kagome, Sango, and Shippo. (Ok he won't be a pervert if he can help it.)  
  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled and dunked under the water.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Kagome as she covered herself, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha flew face first into the ground which he hadn't gotten used to yet even after all those sits.  
  
Before the spell wore off Kagome and Sango made sure that the  
  
water had them well covered. Inuyasha was finally able to peel himself from the ground he growled. Then he looked at Kagome and glared at her. She glared back.  
  
"What's your problem Kagome? I come here thinking that something horrible has happened because you screamed. Then when I get here you scream again and sit me," Inuyasha practically yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to. Shippo scared me so I screamed. Then you came. And because you saw me I screamed again and sat you. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me," Kagome was pleading to Inuyasha. She was almost in tears. Of course Inuyasha didn't want her to cry but he didn't want to be soft with her when other people were around. (Of course that's because of his stupid pride again. We've already heard him say some pretty stupid things because of his pride.)  
  
"Sure whatever," was Inuyasha's reply. He thought that was a good answer to say.  
  
Kagome was cheered up right away. She knew what he wanted to say. It would have been something like 'of course I'm sorry, please don't cry'. "Thank-," Kagome was interrupted by a voice. "Are you guys having a party without me or something?" Miroku asked. He stopped talking when he say the girls and started to take of his clothes.  
  
"Hentai!" both Sango and Kagome screamed. Right after they did Inuyasha knocked Miroku unconscious and started to drag him back to camp.  
  
"Hey Kagome why is it okay for me to bathe with you and Sango but it's not okay for Inuyasha or Miroku?" Shippo asked after Inuyasha had gone dragging Miroku with him. Kagome blushed, "Well Shippo, you can bathe with us because you are young and it doesn't matter. When you get older you won't be able to bathe with us because it is not appropriate behavior for older boys to do. So when you're like 10 in youkai years you won't be able to bathe with us. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yup I got it," Shippo said.  
  
The girls and Shippo bathed and played around for a little while longer then they decided to head back to camp. Shippo wanted to run ahead to make sure there was afire started when the girls got back. Sango and Kagome were glade and took their time so they could have a girl talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Camp  
  
"Stupid perverted monk," said Inuyasha as he looked at he monk lying on the ground still knocked unconscious.  
  
"Mmmm," Miroku moaned gaining consciousness and tried to grope Inuyasha in the process.  
  
"Ahhh!" Inuyasha yelled, "You fucking pervert!" He punched Miroku and knocked him out again. To Inuyasha that was barely a punch. It didn't take much to knock out Miroku. Well at least for Inuyasha. For Sango to knock Miroku out she has to hit him pretty hard.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked as she and Sango came walking into camp. They wanted to know what all the ruckus was about.  
  
"I saw what happened," Shippo said giggling.  
  
"Stop laugh twerp or I'll chop you up and have Kagome cook you," Inuyasha threatened to Shippo.  
  
"Don't call me a twerp Inuyasha," said Shippo. He was really upset that Inuyasha called him a name but what he witnessed just a couple of minutes ago was too funny. So instead of whining he started to giggle even more.  
  
"What is so funny Shippo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothing's funny, he is just a twerp," Inuyasha said before Shippo could answer.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, I was asking Shippo. You're not Shippo," Kagome stated. "So why don't you 'sit' down," She added on casually.  
  
"Wench," she heard Inuyasha mutter with his mouth full of dirt.  
  
"Like I asked, what's so funny Shippo?"  
  
"Well, I was just coming into camp when I heard Inuyasha say something to Miroku; I think he was really talking to himself out loud. So I decided to hide in a bush. Then I saw Miroku waking up. Since he was really drowsy I guess he thought that Inuyasha was one of you girls so he kind of groped Inuyasha," Shippo said giggling even more again.  
  
When Shippo was done explaining what had happened Kagome and Sango looked at each other and burst out laughing. They both tried to settle down as Inuyasha's spell wore off. At first it worked. Both of them looked at Inuyasha then at Miroku and burst into another fit of laughter. While Kagome laughed so hard that she fell down onto the ground and couldn't get up, Sango had to lean against a tree to stay upright.  
  
They finally settled down after like 15 minutes of ongoing laughter. Kagome got up and made ramen for everyone. Miroku came to and walked over to everyone. No one noticed him at first because he was walking slowly and quietly, he had a major headache. Miroku said 'hi' as soon as he got close to everybody. Inuyasha glared at him, Shippo and Sango giggled, and Kagome doubled over in laughter. She tried not to but couldn't help herself.  
  
"Oh great here we go again," Inuyasha said really annoyed.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked a very confused Miroku.  
  
"N-no-nothing," Kagome answered, controlling her laughter. "I'm gonna go on a walk, okay guys. I won't be long. I'll come back in a while.  
  
"I'm going with you," Inuyasha replied to what she said, "You will probably get lost or attacked if you are by yourself."  
  
"Fine, I don't mind," Kagome said, "Come on."  
  
Inuyasha followed Kagome like an obedient puppy. (Sorry for writing that. It was all I could think of. I'm not trying to offend him.) Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the forest. They just walked, said nothing, and made no sound. They both stayed like that until Kagome stopped. She sat down against a tree.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a little bit of concern. He thought Kagome might be hurt or something.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just a little tired. That's all," Kagome said yawning.  
  
"Maybe we should," he was interrupted by a soft little snore.  
  
He looked over at Kagome and saw that she had fallen asleep. Since he was worried about something coming at night, and he didn't want to head back to camp in case Kagome was a light sleeper; she would wake up, he picked up her small body and jumped into the tree she was laying against. He sat down and let her sleep against his chest. Because Kagome was still asleep after all that moving around Inuyasha figured that she was in a deep sleep, or just a heavy sleeper. Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's scent. Her smell was so intoxicating. Through the whole night he never fell asleep, he wanted to be able to protect her at all times. The only time his eyes closed was to blink, which he didn't do very often.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Camp  
  
Shippo laid down on Kagome's sleeping bag and went to sleep. Sango and Miroku were going to stay up a while longer. They were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to come back. But they both were pretty sure that they wouldn't see those two until morning. Sango knew because it was late and Kagome probably fell asleep. Of course Miroku had other ideas.  
  
Sango and Miroku stayed awake a long time just talking. Mostly about the Shikon no tama. They wondered what would happen after the jewel was complete. Especially what would happen to Kagome and Inuyasha/Kikyo and Inuyasha. They knew that Kagome wouldn't be able to stay here or Inuyasha stay in her time. That's what made it difficult. They both came from a different time period and also since Inuyasha was a hanyou he would live longer than Kagome. What if Inuyasha still wanted to become a full youkai? Another thing they wondered was if they would ever admit their feelings to each other. There was just way too many unanswered questions. Sango finally decided to go to bed leaving Miroku to think to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! It only took me a few days to type this and put it up. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please R&R. I want some reviews before I put up a lot of chapters. I don't care what you say. Give me some ideas. If you don't like something about it tell me, I won't mind it will just help me. Next chapter will be up ASAP.  
  
Ja ne 


	4. Inuyasha loves Kikyo, Kagome loves Koga

Disclaimer: I know what you're thinking 'oh yay (not), she's gonna say that she doesn't own Inuyasha, well today I have some important news for you. Well you see, I'm never ever going to own Inuyasha! Boo hoo. *sniffle*  
  
"blah"-talking 'blah'-talking (blah)-authoress talking  
  
Chapter 4-Inuyasha loves Kikyo, Kagome loves Koga  
  
Inuyasha's Forest  
  
Kagome woke up and felt that she was leaning against something soft, which was unusual because she always slept on the hard ground. She looked up and saw the sleeping hanyou's face. Inuyasha's face held a worried look upon it. Kagome looked down on her side and noticed that she was in a tree. She quickly pressed herself against Inuyasha's chest. She heard Inuyasha mumble something so she leaned closer to hear what he was saying. She looked at him again, this time he had a terrified look on his face.  
  
"Nooooo! Kagomeeee!" Inuyasha screamed in his sleep. He now looked sad and very depressed.  
  
Kagome looked at him. She was afraid, so she shook him. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "please wake up." Inuyasha jolted awake. As soon as he saw that the girl's face was Kagome's and not Kikyo's he was relieved. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Dream*  
  
Inuyasha woke up and leaned down to kiss Kagome. He kissed her head then looked at her. Instead of seeing Kagome it was Kikyo. He was really shocked.  
  
"Kikyo what are you doing here? Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with worry.  
  
"Why do you care Inuyasha? I thought you loved me? If you love me you wouldn't care about what happened to that witch." Kikyo said.  
  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha practically shouted.  
  
"I'm down here. I can't believe you. I thought you said that you loved me. I hate you Inuyasha! I'm leaving for good. I'm going home Inuyasha and never coming back!" Kagome yelled up at Inuyasha from the ground below.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled to her, but his voice fell upon deaf ears.  
  
Kikyo stood up and took aim with her bow and arrow at Kagome's back. Inuyasha tried to stop her but some kind of invisible force held him back. He couldn't move. As Kikyo shot the arrow everything went in slow motion from there on. He watched as the arrow pierced Kagome through the back and into her heart. She stopped for a second in shock, and then fell to the ground. "Nooooo! Kagomeeee!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran to her. When the arrow pierced her the magical spell that had held him had broke. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and held her dying form. "In-Inu-ya-sha," was Kagome's last word that she had just barely whispered be fore she died. Inuyasha's heart had broke into a million pieces as soon as she took her last breathe. He screamed her name out in agony. Then fell to the ground crying. (Yes I am actually going to make him cry. Well only in his dream.) He knew it, his life was over. He had nothing to live for. Kagome had died.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In my dream I had lost you Kagome. I was devastated. Please don't let me really lose you. If I did, I wouldn't be able to go on. I would have nothing to live for in life," Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked up at him and said with a lot of emotion, "Inuyasha I will never leave you." With Kagome done talking, Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. They sat there together and watched the sun rise.  
  
"I think we should head back before the others wake so Miroku won't ask and hentai questions or have any hentai thoughts. Although he probably already has hentai thoughts. I truly believe that everyday Miroku has at least one hentai thought," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Okay Inuyasha. I think your right about Miroku so we should get back soon, but first I want to ask you a question," Kagome said.  
  
"Okay shoot," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"What are your feelings towards me? Towards Kikyo? And us?" Kagome asked quickly so he wouldn't interrupt her.  
  
"."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"I dunno. I have to avenge Kikyo. I promised her I would and I can't break my promise. And uh you are my ma. My fri. My shard detector," he kept his tone soft until the last statement. He got all flustered and angrily told Kagome that she was just his shard detector, which was a major lie.  
  
What he said had hurt kagome bad, real bad. "I knew it! That's all I am to you isn't it! Even after this morning. Well I have had it. I don't really care if you are devastated and can't live without me. Forget that you ever heard me saying that I can't live without you. You didn't even answer my last question. So I guess that means that you have no feelings towards us having a relationship or anything," Kagome yelled at him. She saw Koga coming and because she was so angry she made a stupid mistake. She waited until Koga was close enough to hear her. "Now consider me as your rival, Koga-kun's woman." (Very bad mistake Kagome made didn't she. So did Inuyasha with his big damn mouth.)  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped wide open, "Wha?"  
  
Koga nearly fainted from joy. Kagome ran over to Koga and embraced him in a tight hug. For a moment she thought this was the best choice, but then started having second thoughts. Koga looked at her with lust in his eyes. Not love like Inuyasha did, just lust. Inuyasha growled and Koga just smirked at him. "She is MY woman now dog turd. Forever." The word forever seemed to echo in Inuyasha's brain. 'No. I've lost her,' he thought, 'Forever.' His ears drooped down and he lowered his head. 'Is this the right choice,' Kagome thought. 'No,' another voice in her head said. 'Why not,' she thought. 'Because you won't be able to go home and see your family again. Koga wouldn't understand,' the second voice replied. 'What about Shippo, Sango, and Miroku,' a third voice said. 'And Inuyasha,' a fourth voice added. 'Yeah,' the second and third voice agreed. 'Okay. I understand now. My destiny is with Inuyasha, the hanyou I love and not Koga, the obsessed wolf youkai.'  
  
Inuyasha turned around slowly and started to leave. "Noooo!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped and turned his head to look at her. He gave her a questioning look. "Don't leave Inuyasha. I'm sorry," Kagome said and started to cry a little. She broke free of the embrace of Koga's arms that he had wrapped tightly around her when she had run to Koga when he had first showed up. Kagome tried to run to Inuyasha but Koga instinctively grabbed her. "No," he said firmly, "Since you are my woman you have to obey me and I forbid you to go near the worthless half breed."  
  
"Fine, then I am no longer your woman. I'd rather be Inuyasha's woman anyways. I thought over what I had said and I have decided that my destiny is to be with Inuyasha, not you Koga." Koga was stunned by the harshness in her voice; he had never gotten her angry so he didn't know what she was capable of when pissed. He was also sad because she did not add the friendly kun like she usually did. "By the way Inuyasha is not a worthless half breed. He is a wonderful hanyou. He is a lot stronger than you too. Now let me go." Koga didn't lessen his grip on Kagome's wrist. "I said to let me go and I mean now not later!" Kagome said angrily. She was getting very pissed right now  
  
"No." Koga replied. (He is trying to be brave and stand up to a pissed Kagome with a very possessive hanyou watching, not a good thing to do.)  
  
Kagome growled a real inu hanyou like growl at his answer, which surprised Koga and even Inuyasha. When Kagome heard herself growl she knew she has been hanging around Inuyasha too long. She hadn't even meant to growl, she just did like it was natural. 'Weird, very weird,' she thought, 'No time to think about this now though. I'll have to remember to think about this later and maybe talk to mom.'  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward, "I think kagome said to let her go." Inuyasha's instincts were screaming at him. They were telling him to get her away from that damn wolf as quickly as possible. He saw kagome shiver a little. He knew that she was very angry but her fear took over that emotion. He really wanted to do whatever it would take to make her fell safe again and get her to relax. He was surprised. The only time any of his youkai instincts were so demanding was when he had changed in a crazed inu youkai that wanted to do nothing but kill.  
  
"I don't have to let her go. She chose me. So now she is mine. Forever," Koga said while pulling Kagome into him, her back pressed against his chest.  
  
"Nooooo! Never, let me go," Kagome screamed. She started to cry a little more as she squirmed, kicked, and tried to pull her arms out of Koga's death grip. Koga just tightened his grip even more making Kagome cough because she could barely breathe. He thought it would make her stop but it had just made her try even hard. Kagome was desperate to get away from him. All the while she kept screaming and choking, "let me go."  
  
When Koga was busy trying to get Kagome to clam down, which of course she wouldn't calm down for him in a million years (Of course she would calm down in a millisecond for Inuyasha), Inuyasha snuck up behind him. He unsheathed Tetsusiaga, transformed it and held it up to Koga's neck. "What is your fucking problem wolf? Kagome wants me not you. Do you understand because it is not that hard. Now let her go or say good bye to your damn wolf head," Inuyasha threatened. Koga reluctantly let Kagome go. Kagome was really scared and worn out from fighting him, she couldn't hold herself up when Koga dropped her, so she fell to the ground on her bottom and started to shake violently.  
  
"You better go now wolf before I change my mind and kill you," Inuyasha said with venom dripping in his voice. He could feel his blood pulse through his veins as he talked.  
  
With that said Koga fled.  
  
Inuyasha made sure that Koga was out of sight, smell, and hearing range before he calmed down enough to tend to Kagome. He sat down behind Kagome and pulled her into his lap. She stopped shaking violently but was still shaking. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and with the other arm moved all of her hair to one of her shoulders before it was also wrapped around her waist. He leaned his head down and slightly licked her neck and bit it softly. He sat like that repeating the licking and soft biting over and over. As soon as Kagome felt his arms go around her she felt completely safe. When he had softly bit her neck she started to relax. 'I'm never going to leave him. Even if I get mad and say I'm going to leave and not come back I wont really mean it deep down because I love him,' Kagome thought. She leaned deeper into his chest when he stopped. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. He stood up then picked her up bridal style. She leaned into him as far as she possibly could. Inuyasha were in an opening and Inuyasha wanted more privacy so he ran off to a place deep in his forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry I couldn't post this chapter up earlier. I was really busy. Next chapter will be up ASAP. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please R&R! I want to get at least 1 review for every chapter before I post the next one up.  
  
Ja Ne 


	5. Kissed

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah same old. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, don't make me feel any worse :(  
  
"blah"-talking  
  
'blah'-talking  
  
(blah)-authoress talking  
  
I would like to thank all of you for the reviews. You have made me so happy :)  
  
Chapter 5-Kissed  
  
Inuyasha's Forest  
  
Inuyasha found a nice big tree that he liked and jumped into its branches. He sat down on a big branch and leaned against then trunk with Kagome in his lap once again. Of course Kagome didn't complain. She loved sitting in his lap, she wished she could do it more often. "Thank you Inu-chan," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha as she got comfortable. He just hugged her. They sat that way for a couple of hours in complete silence before Kagome dozed off. Inuyasha then decided that when Kagome awoke the best thing to do was for them to get back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Camp  
  
"I hope that Kagome is okay," said a worried little kitsune.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo, Inuyasha will make sure nothing will happen to Kagome, if something did happen he would never forgive himself," Sango reassured the kitsune.  
  
"Yeah what Sango said," Miroku added in to make it sound like he was paying attention.  
  
"I know that," Shippo said emphasizing the last part to let them know that he wasn't happy that they were still gone, "But they have been gone for a whole day now."  
  
"I'm sure that they will be back some time tomorrow. They probably herd a rumor about a sacred jewel shard and went to investigate," Sango again reassured the worried little kawaii Shippo.  
  
And again Miroku said, "Yeah what Sango said."  
  
"Hey Miroku?" Sango said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I said shut up houshi."  
  
"Gulp."  
  
"That's what I thought now lets go to sleep. And I mean not together Miroku."  
  
"Awww man."  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"Sor-"  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
"Can I sleep on Kagome-chan's sleeping bag tonight Sango?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes Shippo you can. I'm sure Kagome wouldn't mind. Now go to sleep," Sango replied.  
  
"Yay! I get to sleep on Kagome's bed," Shippo said happily.  
  
"Shippo it's late now go to sleep. You can see Kagome some time tomorrow only if you go to sleep," Miroku said.  
  
"Kay," Shippo said and curled up in a ball on Kagome's sleeping bag falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Thanks Miroku," Sango said and went to sleep herself not long after Miroku followed suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha's Forest  
  
When Kagome woke up she still felt really exhausted. She figured it was because of yesterday. The other day had been very emotional for her maybe to much for her to handle. She smiled a little bit as she recalled some of yesterday's events. 'I will never leave Inuyasha for too long when ever I have to go home or just be away from him for some reason or another.' She was so deep in thought that she never noticed that Inuyasha was awake and looking at her.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" he asked her.  
  
Kagome jumped a little. "Don't startle me like that. Oh, I was just thinking about yesterday."  
  
"Well when I think of what happened yesterday there aren't many things I can recall that make me want to smile," Inuyasha said frowning a bit.  
  
"I was smiling because I was thinking that every time I leave you I know that I won't be gone too long cuz I will miss you too much."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha said with a cocky grin that Kagome didn't see.  
  
"Cuz I love you silly," Kagome said giving Inuyasha a silly little grin.  
  
"I know. I love you too Kagomes."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. She looked up at him. Their faces slowly became closer and closer. Soon their noses touched. Inuyasha closed what little remaining space there was by bringing his lips down softly onto her own. The kiss made Inuyasha feel like he was floating. Kagome felt like she was going to melt in his arms. Inuyasha deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over her lips asking for entrance. Kagome opened her mouth without any hesitation. As his tongue went into her mouth she slipped her own into his. When they finally came up for air from their passionate kiss Kagome decided that they should head back to camp so the others wouldn't start to worry.  
  
"Inuyasha I think we should bet back to camp. They might start to worry about us. And Miroku might start getting 'ideas'," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right," Inuyasha agreed.  
  
Inuyasha held onto Kagome, leapt off of the tree branch and landed onto the ground gracefully. He set Kagome down on the ground with care. She walked around him so she could get on his back. She slowly crawled up onto his back with her arms hung loosely around his neck for support. Then she in slow and sexy motions wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's wait. Just those little movements gave Inuyasha pleasure and he growled a little. Once Kagome laid her head on his shoulder Inuyasha bounded off towards camp. Within a couple of minutes he and Kagome were there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Camp  
  
"Hi Kagome, Inuyasha," Sango greeted as the said characters camp upon the camp.  
  
"Hi Sango, Miroku, Shi- Uh where's Shippo?" Kagome asked as she walked up to her feudal era friends.  
  
"Here I am," Shippo said.  
  
"Oh, hi Shippo. Come here and give me a big hug," Kagome said. Shippo ran into her waiting arms.  
  
"I missed you so much Kagome."  
  
"I missed you too Shippo."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Hello to you too Inuyasha," Shippo said hopping up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Grrrrr. Ger off me," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Be nice Inuyasha, Shippo was only saying 'hello' to you," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said sternly.  
  
"Grumble. Grumble," he mumbled.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Wow she really has you trained just like a dog doesn't she," Miroku said to Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up damn houshi."  
  
"You shouldn't be offended. If I was you I'd be happy. Soon she must start rewarding you," Miroku said with that hentai grin on his face that he usually has. (I bet you all know what Miroku is talk'n 'bout.)  
  
"Grrrrr," Inuyasha growled at Miroku while also sending him a death glare.  
  
"Uh, I think I better go find more, uh, firewood. Yeah we need more firewood," Miroku said before turning around and running towards the forest.  
  
"I don't think so. Get back here damn fucking houshi," Inuyasha yelled at Miroku as he started chasing him.  
  
"Kagome a little help here," he pleaded.  
  
"Hmph," Kagome grunted giving him an evil glare that sent chills down his spine.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku pleaded to her knowing that no chance in hell would Kagome help him.  
  
"Sorry houshi-sama, but you dug your own grave that no one, especially me, will help you out of," Sango replied to the useless pleas coming form the pitiful Miroku.  
  
Before Miroku could try and beg Shippo for help, (He stooped that low, how sad.), Inuyasha caught up to him. Miroku knew he was done for. Inuyasha would whoop his ass. He would probably be knocked out for a few days. If he some how did manage to wake up the next day he would pray everyday for an entire week. His thoughts were interrupted as a sharp pain jolted through his body. It had started at his head and hurt like hell. Before the world went black Miroku thought, 'Aw fuck.'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him again as she took a look at Miroku. "You shouldn't have hit him so hard."  
  
"I would have to if he wasn't such a damn hentai," was Inuyasha's simply yet very true reply.  
  
"Yeah I know but now he will be out cold for 2 or 3 days. That means we have to wait until he is conscious again before we can go shard hunting," Kagome told Inuyasha. As she said that she formed a plan in her head.  
  
"Oh fuck! You're right," Inuyasha said. "Wha- What? I'm right? Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course I'm okay wench. What do you think? I'm a hanyou not a human. Hanyou's don't get sick easily. I was just saying that you were right about how we have to wait a little bit before collecting more shards. Kami. You over react way to much," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh okay," Kagome said. She sat down next to the fire scheming up her plan. It wasn't something real big that she wanted to do she just need to do some small little things while she had they chance before they headed off on their journey again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm really sorry this is one of my shortest chapters :( I hadn't meant for it to be so short. Don't worry though. I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer each time. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!! Next chapter will be up as soon as I have the time to type it. Don't worry I have the next few chapters already written, they just need to be typed.  
  
Ja Ne 


	6. A Talk With Friends

Disclaimer: same old, same old. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does  
  
"blah"-talking  
  
'blah'-talking  
  
(blah)-authoress talking  
  
Chapter 6-A Talk With Friends  
  
Near the well  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Why can't I go home?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"That's no excuse Inuyasha."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Inuyasha I have tests to study for and it will be easier to study at home. Besides I have time. I will come back when Miroku wakes up. You can come get me when he's up so we can go search for more shards right away," Kagome said starting to get impatient.  
  
"No," Inuyasha said, "If you're here when Miroku gets up we'll be able to go shard hunting faster than me going to get you." Kagome 'hmphed' as he said that because she knew he was right.  
  
"I don't care Inuyasha. I need to go hoe anyways. And when I say I need to go home I mean now! Don't make me say the 's' word," Kagome said getting angrier by the passing minutes.  
  
"You are not going back to your time."  
  
Yes. I. Am," Kagome said stressing each word saying them one at a time instead of one full sentence.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha said firmly.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome yelled. She took the moment to run off towards the well and jumped in.  
  
"God damn her," Inuyasha said as he got up, "I'm going to get her and bring her back."  
  
"Inuyasha I suggest that you wait awhile and let Kagome cool off before you go get her," Sango suggested as she walked over to the hanyou.  
  
"Why should I wait?"  
  
"Well if you go now Kagome will just get madder at you and I know you wouldn't want that to happen."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"That's what I thought. don't worry, I'll keep Shippo away from the well," Sango said, "Oh and another thing, you should tell her that you are sorry for being such a jerk."  
  
"Grrrrr."  
  
"See you Inuyasha," Sango said not wanting to push her luck any farther.  
  
Inuyasha knew that he should wait awhile so he sat down, crossed his arms, and 'fehed'. He should have just let her go home without a fight then followed her. But now after the fight when he goes to get her he shouldn't follow her. If he dared to follow her to her school or anywhere else she decided to go and she found out, oh he would be in deep shit. Kagome would make sure that he would come very close to marrying the lovely ground which he has already become quite acquainted with. Of course for once he used his head and decided against following her anywhere. (Wow! Ain't it amazing? Inuyasha used his head for once that didn't involve fighting. Oh and a thing about me saying ain't- don't ever tell me not to cuz I'll say ain't if I want to. Thanks ;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Kagome ran out of the well house and into her house were her family would be. She told her mom that she was going to school today on her way upstairs. Kagome took a quick shower and changed into a clean school uniform. She then grabbed her backpack, checked to make sure that all of her stuff was in it, before heading downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Kagome dear how long will you be staying this time?" her mother asked her when she sat down at the table. "I don't know. A few days I guess. Just so I can restock some supplies and catch up on school work," Kagome replied.  
  
"Did you get in a fight with Inuyasha again?" Sota asked. His mother she shook her head when he asked his older sister this though he didn't notice.  
  
"No Sota. Same as always. Inuyasha didn't want me to come home. I yelled at him and he yelled at me. I then sat him, he fell, then I came home," Kagome answered Sota.  
  
"Wow. Do you do that every time?" Sota asked.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Kagome don't you think that it would be better if you and Inuyasha didn't fight?" her mom interrupted her and Sota's conversation.  
  
"I guess but he just doesn't understand that I have to come home every once and a while," Kagome said. 'It would be better for you to stay there Kagome even though you don't know it,' her mom thought to herself. When her mom thought that Kagome, because of her miko powers, sensed a quick wave of sadness. Since it was so brief she couldn't tell who in her family it had come from.  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe he is upset that you have to leave him," her mother emphasized the 'him'.  
  
"Hhhmmm. Oh uh. I got to go now. See you later. Bye." Kagome said as she grabbed her backpack and ran outside to walk to school. Her mother just smiled at her then frowned a little, 'If she only knew things would be a lot different. I wish I could tell her but she has to find out on her own.'  
  
As Kagome came up to the school yard she started scanning the grounds looking for her friends. When Kagome saw Hojo she let out a little growl which surprised her yet again. Hojo saw her and started walking in her direction. 'Oh great. just what I need," Kagome thought. Luckily she spotted her friends. Relieved, kagome ran towards them so she wouldn't have to deal with Hojo. She just wasn't up to it this early in the morning.  
  
"Hi Eri, Ayume, Yuka," Kagome said as she ran up to her friends.  
  
"Hi," they all replied.  
  
"How are you feeling Kagome?" Eri asked.  
  
"I'm fine guys so don't worry about me. But you can fill me in on what I missed and what we are doing right now," kagome said.  
  
"Well we have a math test tomorrow and a science test on Monday," Yuka informed Kagome.  
  
"Oh that's just great," Kagome sighed, "I have a lot of studying and catching up to do tonight, huh?"  
  
"Definitely a lot Kagome," Ayume said.  
  
"I'll lend you my notes Kagome," Eri said, "So will they, right Ayume, Yuka?"  
  
"Yeah," Yuka and Ayume agreed.  
  
"Thanks guys. I owe you,' Kagome said.  
  
"You sure d- oomph," Ayume elbowed her friend. "I mean, what are friends for?" Yuka said. She turned around and started arguing with Ayume. The bell rang and the four girls walked into the building. They headed to their first class which they happened to have together, like most of their other classes. Kagome got all of her assignments from her first three classes which were actually her second and third class because she didn't get homework for homeroom. Before she knew it, it was time for lunch. The bell for lunch rang and all of the students in Kagome's Language Arts class stampeded out of the classroom. Kagome had been the first person out the door even though she sat in the back of the class. She really wanted the oden that her mom had packed her for lunch. Kagome went to her locker to grab her lunch. As she was about to close her locker door Hojo appeared. Kagome was going to try and make a run for it, but she thought better of it.  
  
"Hi Kagome. How are you feeling?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Fine," Kagome replied. 'Does he even remember what happened a few days ago at school during P.E? No of course not. How could he? Hojo is so oblivious. (Hey Hojo is like me. I'm so oblivious too. You would know what I'm talking about Kerry. Me standing in the road with a car coming straight at me. Hehe.) He won't even take a hint. I've been avoiding him by saying that I'm busy when I'm not because I don't like him the way he likes me. My friends are also so clueless. (Wow, Kagome's friends are like my friends. All of my friends are clueless about pretty much everything.) They keep on trying to get me to go out with him, but I keep on refusing. The just wont lay off. I can't like Hojo even if I tried. I definitely can't date him when I already love someone else. I mean I went on a date with him once but I couldn't stop thinking of Inuyasha. They still push me when they know I already love someone. They think I love some rude, ill-tempered, over possessive guy. Well that does describe Inuyasha but oh well. They just don't understand since we are only in 9th grade. Maybe I should introduce them to Inuyasha one day when he's staying at my house on a night of a new moon. Yeah. That will work. I'll have to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Kagome are you okay?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"I was talking about the dance on the 21st. And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Hojo said.  
  
"Sorry Hojo but I already have a date," Kagome replied. 'Why'd I tell him that? I don't have a date. Wait. The 21st? There is a new moon on the 21st, I'm sure of it. Could I possibly bring Inuyasha let alone ask him? Well I guess I have to.'  
  
"Oh okay. Well see you later," Hojo said disappointed and walked away.  
  
After he left Eri, Yuka, and Ayume came out of hiding and ran over to Kagome. 'I thought I sensed them near by.'  
  
"I can't believe that you said no to Hojo. He's so cute," Ayume said. Kagome rolled her eyes, thankful that not one of her friends saw her. 'If you want to see cute you'll have to meet Inuyasha which I hope can be arranged.'  
  
"Hey Kagome you said that you already have a date," Eri noted.  
  
"Yeah who is this mystery man?" Yuka asked.  
  
'Mystery man? Inuyasha? Hehe.' "No one you guys know and you'll have to wait until the dance to meet him," Kagome said.  
  
"But the dance isn't until next Friday so we have to wait a whole week," Ayume whined. "Oh well. It's not my problem. You guys will still have to wait. Anyways he doesn't live here. It takes a long time to get to his home. Another thing is that he isn't coming to visit until the 20th," Kagome said.  
  
"How come you already said you hade a date when you could have never even asked him?" Yuka asked. "You've been too sick to call and ask him and you would have told us first."  
  
"Don't' worry about it. I know that he will agree to come with me. 'I hope.'" Kagome replied.  
  
"How old is he?" Eri asked.  
  
'Let's see. Take off the 50 years that he was pinned to the sacred tree.' "He's 17," Kagome replied.  
  
"Wow he is 2 years older than you Kagome. So what's his name?" Ayume asked with interest now.  
  
"His name is Inuyasha. Now I won't answer anymore questions about him so don't ask," Kagome stated firmly. She didn't want her friends to know too much about Inuyasha. One because he wouldn't like it, two because he is an inu hanyou, which in her time no one thinks exists, and third because he doesn't even come from her time period.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" Eri said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was just wondering if Inuyasha is his real name?" Eri asked with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah it is, so what?" Kagome replied. 'What is she getting at?' "Well isn't that kind of strange. I mean who would name their child 'dog demon'?" Eri asked.  
  
"I like his name," Kagome said in tone that said she was getting mad. That ended the discussion about Inuyasha.  
  
"We better get to lunch. There is only 15 minutes left," Yuka noted to the group of girls.  
  
They all ran down to lunch so they could eat because all of them were really hungry. Kagome was really happy to eat her oden. Her friends were just happy that they got to eat. They talked about the upcoming dance. Eri, Ayume, and Yuka were careful not to bring up the topic of dates but they did talk about what kind of dress they were going to wear, how they would fix their hair, and makeup tips. As lunch ended Kagome thought it was best if she went out and bought a dress. All of the dresses she had weren't formal enough.  
  
The girls each had a different class so they went their separate ways. Kagome had math next then three more classes after that before school came to an end. She took her time going to math since it was her worst class. Her teacher told her that he was glad to see her well again. (Of course she never was sick ;) Kagome got a handful of assignments that she had to do. She had more math homework then her other classes put together. Kagome groaned to herself, 'Now I know why he is so happy to see me. He just wanted to give me more work!'. She read over her work while in her seat and understood most of what she had to do. Hopefully she would pass the test tomorrow. Her other classes were a breeze and before she knew it, it was time to go home.  
  
Kagome went right upstairs to her room. She wanted to try and get most of her homework done. She figured that she could study a little too. Kagome decided that she would get at least half of her homework done then she would go talk to Inuyasha. She needed to ask him about the dance. 'No matter what I have to make him come,' Kagome thought before hitting the books.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I was too busy and could never get on the computer. But I finally did. If you were confused about Kagome's schedule here it is:  
  
Class 1 Homeroom  
  
Class 2 World History  
  
Class 3 Language Arts  
  
Class 4 Lunch  
  
Class 5 Math  
  
Class 6 Japanese History  
  
Class 7 Science  
  
Class 8 Physical Education  
  
This is a schedule that I made up myself. I have no clue on how they run their schools and classes in Japan. Please R&R. next chapter will be up as soon as I have the time, hopefully that will be no longer than a week.  
  
Ja Ne 


	7. Asking Inuyasha

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It really isn't my fault. I had wanted to update awhile ago but I couldn't. The reason why is because my internet (AOL) got screwed up and stopped working. I tried to fix it and so did my mom but nothing worked. So we called AOL and they said that they would send us a new 9.0 disk about 2 weeks ago (we still are waiting). They also said that since we have 8.0 on our computer that we would have to go on that until the new disk arrives. That is why it as taken so long for me to update my story. Sorry to make you all wait so long. Please don't blame me, blame AOL. If you think that I'm lying I have proof that I'm not. Just ask Zoah, she is my friend and was the first person to know about my problem. Another reason why I haven't updated in so long is because I went to friend's house on Friday right after school and left my backpack with my story in it over at her house and I didn't get it back until today.  
  
P.S. If the characters seem OOC deal with it. This is my story and I'll do what I want with it.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I do own one thing which is another story that I wrote. Yay I'm so lucky. Actually I'm not that lucky cuz I'm really poor. I only have $5 :(  
  
Chapter 7- Asking Inuyasha  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
"Mom I'll be right back. I have to go and ask Inuyasha something," Kagome said to her mom as she walked pass her and towards the door.  
  
"Is your homework done Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.  
  
"No not yet mom," Kagome replied.  
  
"Finish it first dear," her mother told her, "Then you can go and talk to Inuyasha."  
  
"But mom I really need to ask Inuyasha something. It is really important and can't wait. I have half of my homework done and I will finish the rest when I get back. Please, please, please. Can I please go?" Kagome pleaded. She looked her mom straight in the eyes with the puppy dog face.  
  
"Fine, but be home within an hour," her mom said.  
  
"Moooom," Kagome pleaded some more.  
  
"Okay. Don't stay longer than two and a half hours though," her mother sighed giving in to her first and only daughter.  
  
"Thanks mom," Kagome said and was out the door.  
  
"I have always noticed that you give in every time she wants to see that demon. Why is that daughter?" Kagome's grandfather asked.  
  
"I have my reasons dad," Mrs. Higurashi answered and left the room to go do the laundry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Feudal Japan  
  
'Sniff. Sniff. Oi that's Kagome's scent. I knew she couldn't last a day without me,' Inuyasha thought to himself. He ran over to the well as Kagome was climbing out.  
  
"Oi what are you doing here? I thought that you had said that you would be gone for a few days?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
'Why is he wondering why I came back so soon? He always asked what took so long even if I was gone for half a day. Is it because he was or is with Kikyo? No that can't be. I would have known right away. He always has this strange look in his eyes after he has been with Kikyo and looks at me. I think its guilt but' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey wench I was talking to ya," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh, gomen Inuyasha. I'm not staying long because I have to be back home within two and a half hours to finish my homework. The only reason that imp here is because I want to ask you something," Kagome said.  
  
"Okay," was a simple reply from Inuyasha.  
  
"Now before I ask you and tell you about what I am going to ask you do for me and go into every little detail I want you to promise me. Promise me on your life that you will not interrupt me until I'm done talking. If you do interrupt me I can 'sit' you 1 million times or until your back breaks." Kagome said. (Just to inform you. Kagome dint not actually say sit when she was talking to Inuyasha.)  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Now tell me," Inuyasha ordered Kagome.  
  
"Promise me," kagome said sternly.  
  
"Okay I promise," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Mean what you say," Kagome growled right back. Inuyasha was surprised. No human could possibly make a growl like that. Kagome didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I promise you Kagome that I won't interrupt you and if I do you can sit me 1 million times or until my back breaks," Inuyasha promised with sincerity.  
  
"Thanks. That really means a lot to me Inuyasha," Kagome gave him a peck on his cheek. He blushed.  
  
"So what did you want to ask me anyway?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you would come to a dance at my school with me as my date. You see I need a date because Hojo asked me. You remember him, the boy I was talking to when you got jealous. 'Of course I remember. How could I forget about HIM? He better lay off of MY Kagome or I'll kill him,' Inuyasha thought as kagome mentioned Hojo. Well I didn't want to go with him or hurt his feelings by just telling him no so I said that I already had a date. I could have just gone to the dance without a date because I only told Hojo but being that I have such nosy friends, they were spying on me and heard everything that I had said. After Hojo left they came out of hiding and started to interrogate (wow! That's a big word for me) me about who my boyfriend was. I told them that you were my 'human' boyfriend from out of town that was visiting on the night of the dance and that you would be able to come. The only reason I had even thought about saying that you could come was because I realized that the night of the dance is on 21st which is on the night of a new moon so you will be human. I thought I would be alright because you would end up being over my house anyways. I am really hoping that you will come with me. The dance will only be three hours long. There will be food and drinks there, you can meet my friends, and of course dance with me. The only thing is that you have to wear a tuxedo. A tuxedo is a nice outfit for men in my time; every other boy will be wearing one too. If you don't know how to dance to the kind of music that will be playing at the dance I can always teach you. It will be a lot of fun and if you want to, you can leave with me tonight and we'll come back Saturday or Sunday. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo can handle themselves for a week. I will even let you sleep in the tree outside of my bedroom window or even in my room, which ever you prefer. So what do you say Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She held her breath waiting for his reply.  
  
"Why not," Inuyasha replied. Kagome let out her breath.  
  
"Really?" Kagome started to get really excited.  
  
"What harm could it do? I need a break from the rest of the group and looking for shards anyways."  
  
Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha had said that but it only lasted a moment before it was replaced by excitement. "Yay!" jumped up, wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and kissed him because she was so happy. Inuyasha deepened the kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and chuckled, "Maybe I should make you happy more often." She kissed him again before they both got up and headed to Kaede's hut where the gang was so they could tell them what was going to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But Kagome that's not fair!" Shippo whined.  
  
"It's okay Shippo. Please stop whining, it's only one week," Kagome said trying to calm the upset kitsune down.  
  
"I know but how come Inuyasha gets to come and I can't?" Shippo whined even more.  
  
"Because she likes me more since I'm not a little brat," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Kagomeeeeee!"  
  
"No you're not a little brat Inuyasha you're a big brat," Kagome told Inuyasha and Shippo giggled. "The only reason Inuyasha is coming Shippo is because he is doing me a big favor and know one else can come."  
  
"What kind of favor?"  
  
"None of your damn fucking business Monk," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I see," was all Miroku said.  
  
Whack!  
  
"Ouch! What was that for my dear Sango?"  
  
"I saw that look in your eyes houshi so don't play dumb with me. I know what that perverted brain of yours was thinking. And don't call me your dear Sango."  
  
"Well, what WAS I thinking Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Don't even go there," Sango said starting to get pissed.  
  
Kagome took note to this and decided to change the subject. "Hey Miroku I have noticed that it only took you a day to gain consciousness," Kagome said casually.  
  
"The only reason he was able to do that is because he has been knocked out so many times before," Sango replied for Miroku.  
  
"Thank you for sticky up for me Sango," Miroku said.  
  
"I was not trying to stick up for you," Sango told him.  
  
"I think you were," he said.  
  
"Well I know what I meant and I know I wasn't," was Sango's reply. She and Miroku kept at it going back and forth.  
  
"I give up," Kagome sighed mostly to herself but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear her, "Now I know how they always feel." (when she says that Kagome means that she understands how Sango and Miroku feels when she and Inuyasha bicker.)  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I said never mind."  
  
"And I said tell me."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Hn?" (I know exactly how Inuyasha feels. When I first wrote this I knew what I meant but know I don't but oh well. I bet I'll remember one day.)  
  
"Never mind it's nothing."  
  
"It has to be something."  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"No it doesn't."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Just shut up Inuyasha."  
  
"No you shut up."  
  
"No you."  
  
"No you."  
  
"I don't have to I told you first."  
  
"I don't care. You shut up."  
  
"Inuyasha sit!"  
  
"Umph. Bitch."  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
  
"Insult."  
  
"Well thanks anyway."  
  
As Shippo sat an the side lines and watched the two couples argue he thought, 'Man, they are all really confusing, I hope I don't ever fall in love if I'm gonna treat my girl like the way Inuyasha and Miroku do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was it. it's a little bit shorter than some of my other chapters but that's because of all the talking. I'll try really hard to get the next chapter up really soon. Please please please read & review.  
  
Ja ne 


	8. Sleeping in His Arms

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine! *Lawyers come out and surround me* No, he is mine. I'll never give him up. *Cops come and handcuff me* Fine you can have him, but one day he Will be mine and no one can stop me. *Cops take off handcuffs and walk away not paying any attention to me. Lawyers sigh and back off* Yes! I'm free, time to go make a new plan. Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's, not mine.  
  
I thank all of you wonderful people who are nice enough to review. I guess my story is good since no one has flamed me yet. If anyone has something bad to say about my story please tell me. I won't be mad I just want to no what are all of your thoughts not just the good ones.  
  
"blah"-talking  
  
'blah'-talking  
  
(blah)-authoress talking  
  
Chapter 8- Sleeping in His Arms  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the Bone-Eaters Well in the well house while holding onto Kagome. He set her down on the ground and they walked together from the well house to Kagome's house. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's hand since it was dark out. Inuyasha could see a lot better in the dark than she could and because the well house and her house weren't that close together. As soon as Inuyasha walked into the door Sota ran over to him and started asking him questions a mile-a-minute. Kagome yelled at her brother and told him to leave Inuyasha alone. Then she drug Inuyasha upstairs to her room because she had promised her mom that she would finish her homework and she didn't want to leave him alone with her younger brother.  
  
Kagome told Inuyasha that he could do whatever he wanted to. He just sat down on the floor be Kagome's door. She said that he could sit on the bed if he wanted to be more comfortable. He didn't move. She decided not to argue. She sat down at her desk and started on her homework. Kagome sighed as she thought about how much homework she still had to do. While she was doing her math her mind started to wander after the third problem. She was thinking about one big problem that she had. Inuyasha. She would have to leave him at home while she went to school and that was going to take a lot of bribing. Inuyasha had always hated it when she went of to school. Even if he agreed to let her go she would have to make sure that he didn't try to 'visit' her at school or try to follow her there. She wouldn't really mind but her friends would be all over him and the fact that he is a hanyou did play a role. Not that many people believe that demons exist. Why did her life have to be so weird? Well actually she was glad that it was because if it wasn't that would mean that she would have never met Inuyasha. Now that she thought about it fate had brought her and Inuyasha together. She knew that because when she first met Inuyasha he was pinned to the sacred tree, but 500 years into the future which is in her time there was no half demon pinned to the tree by her house which meant that Inuyasha was freed and the only person that can free him is her since she is Kikyo's reincarnation. She realized now after thinking about that it is kind of complicated. (I'm sorry if what I just wrote is confusing. I kinda confused myself when I wrote it. I wanted to put that in my story because I was watching the first episode of Inuyasha today and just realized that. So I just wanted to tell other people that don't know. And it was only my second time watching the first episode when I realized that. Go me.) Kagome sighed again before getting back to work.  
  
An hour later Kagome stopped her work and looked back at Inuyasha. He was leaning against the wall, sitting Indian-style, arms crossed against his chest, and eyes closed. She knew he was awake because she saw his dog ears twitching at the slightest sounds made by her. She thought that his ears were so cute. She wanted to pet the real bad, but was afraid that Inuyasha would get a little mad. He had said before that his ears were sensitive and he didn't like people touching them. She didn't know that Inuyasha real liked Kagome touching his ears but no one else. He didn't even like it when Kikyo touched his ears. Kagome's stomach growled and she giggled a little when both of Inuyasha's ears swiveled in her direction.  
  
"Guess I'm hungry," she mumbled aloud to herself. Inuyasha growled to himself a little when he heard her say that. He forgot that she would be getting hungry soon. He was ashamed that he didn't think about her and her needs. He better start so he can be ready when.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you want to go down stairs and get something to eat for dinner? I don't know about you but I'm starving."  
  
"Fine," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Okay," kagome said. She pulled him up and pulled him down the steps into the kitchen with her. She didn't even ask Inuyasha what he wanted, only because she already knew. She took out the two bowls and two sets of chopsticks. She set them on the counter and started to make dinner. Kagome didn't set them table since she wanted to eat in her room where Inuyasha might feel a little more comfortable. When the food was done Kagome filled her bowl full and Inuyasha's even fuller. (Confusing?) She told Inuyasha to head back upstairs to her room and sit on her bed. She followed right behind him carrying the two bowls.  
  
"Here's your ramen Inuyasha," kagome said as she handed him his huge bowl of ramen. Kagome sat down next to him and ate her ramen in silence. When she noticed that Inuyasha was done and starting at his empty bowl like more ramen was going to magically appear Kagome gave him the rest of her ramen. She didn't mind, she was full anyway. When Inuyasha finished the rest of her ramen Kagome took the dirty dishes downstairs and put them in the sink. She would wash them later. When she got back upstairs Inuyasha was still on her bed but had moved so he could lean against the wall. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye that Inuyasha was watching her every move. She went over to her desk so she could study for her math test tomorrow. After about an hour or so she started to feel uncomfortable because the whole time after she took the dishes downstairs Inuyasha had been watching/staring at her, which kind of freaked her out. She couldn't see him but she felt him looking at her. She decided to just ignore the feeling and get back to her homework. An hour and a half later Kagome started to doze off. Her head was leaning on her hand which was being propped up by her elbow while she was snoozing. All of a sudden Kagome jolted awake when her head slipped of off her hand. It had startled her. "Wha?" Kagome mumbled starting to doze off again. 'I guess I better go to bed,' Kagome looked at her clock. It read 9:51 pm. 'Now I know I should go to bed. It is almost 10 o'clock and I have to be up by 5:45 am so I can study a little more for math.'  
  
Kagome got up from her desk and walked over to her closet. She picked out a pair of pick pajamas with cats all over them. She went to the bathroom and changed. When she came back she walked over to the bed. Inuyasha looked relaxed and she didn't want to move him from her bed and there was no room for her to lie down on the bed with him sitting on it too. So Kagome slowly crawled onto her bed and then onto Inuyasha's lap. She adjusted herself and leaned into his chest. Inuyasha's arms went around her waist so he could hold onto her. Kagome felt good and safe in his arms. She lifted her head up so she could see his face. He looked down at her. The brought his face down to hers. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Inuyasha closed what little space was remaining by bringing his lips down on Kagome's lips softly. Kagome kissed him back eagerly. Inuyasha was the one to pull away. He gave Kagome a slight hug. She understood that it meant she should go to sleep. Kagome slouched down. She tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. she tried not to move but couldn't help it, she started to finish.  
  
"Go to sleep Kagome," Inuyasha told her softly.  
  
"I'm trying," Kagome said.  
  
"Try harder. It's too late for you to be up," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I know I should go to sleep, but I just can't," Kagome said.  
  
"Well then do something to make you tired," Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Fine," as Kagome replied she turned herself around so that she was still sitting in Inuyasha's lap, but now she was facing him. She brought one of her hands up to his head and started rubbing one of his ears. She kept on rubbing his ear then used both hands to rub each of his ears. Finally Kagome had got what she had been waiting for. A deep purr like growl came from Inuyasha's chest. She smiled to herself. Inuyasha finally realized that's what she wanted him to do, purr/growl, so when Kagome pulled her hands away from his ears he kept on making the growling like noise that soothed Kagome. Inuyasha made a mental note on that. Within minutes Kagome had fallen asleep. Her head rested against Inuyasha's chest and her arms around his neck. Not long afterwards Inuyasha fell asleep with his head on resting on Kagome's head and his arms around her waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ring. Ring. RIng. RINg. RING! ring. Ring. RIng. RINg. RING!  
  
Kagome woke up to the annoying ring of her alarm clock. Inuyasha jolted awake thinking that someone was attacking them because of the alarm which he had not known of and the dream he had just awoken from. Kagome slowly got off of Inuyasha's lap so she could shut off her alarm but that wasn't fast enough for Inuyasha. He grabbed the very, very annoying alarm clock and chucked it onto the ground. Then he started jumping on it saying, "Stupid thing shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up. You stupid piece of shit." Finally the clock couldn't take any more abuse from the angry hanyou and stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look what you did to my alarm clock. I cant believe you did it again. I told you not to break any more of my alarm clocks," Kagome yelled at him. Starting a morning off by making Kagome mad was not a good thing.  
  
"Feh. It was being stupid. It woke me up," Inuyasha said defending himself.  
  
"Id did that because it was supposed to. I had it set so it would go off and wake me up a little earlier than usual so I can study more," Kagome said.  
  
"You study too much Kagome!"  
  
"I have to keep up with my school work or people will start thinking that something is terribly wrong with me, 'Although grandpa does tell people things. Why cant he just say I have the flu or pneumonia.', I'll get held back, and if I fail a grade, class, or more than 5 tests since I met you then my mom wont let me go to the feudal era anymore. Now you know why it is so important for me to study. You can go back to sleep or sit here for an hour while I study for my math test today. I don't care do whatever you want. Oh and if you were wondering why I'm studying for my math test is because I'm not that good at math so I have to study extra hard," Kagome said as she pulled out her math book so she could practice what she needed to know for the test.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the bed, again, while Kagome studied for an hour. At 6:00 a.m. to take a shower. She told Inuyasha to just stay in her room. After Kagome got out of the shower she realized that she hadn't brought a pair of her school uniforms to change into. She wrapped a fluffy pink towel around herself and headed out of the bathroom and into her room. Inuyasha stared at her. His eyes followed her every move which made her blush and feel self- conscious. Inuyasha got off of the bed and walked over to her. He embraced her, her back to his chest. (Can you picture that?) Kagome turned around so she could face him. She stood up on tip toe and kissed him. He kissed her back. They started to kiss passionately. Kagome had her hands entwined in his hair and he had his hands around her waist and placed upon her back. They were so oblivious to the world around them that they didn't hear the door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER! What will happen? Want me to tell you? Sorry I can't. You will have to wait to see what happens. Oh and I wanted to tell you how happy I am now. I finally got the dumb disc for AOL in the mail. I now know why it took so long for it to come. It was sent from Nevada. Wow! That's far away, ain't it? Oh yeah let me get on about the fic. I really want more reviews. I have seen some people with over 1000 reviews! I want that many. But I won't be mean. I want at least 10 more reviews before I update. So if you want to find out what happens in the next chapter. Read & Review.  
  
Ja Ne 


	9. Caught in the Act

*Ties Kagome up to a chair* *Inuyasha finds Kagome* Inuyasha: Hey what are you doing? *I chuckle evilly* Me: I knew you would come. /Inuyasha: Let Kagome go. Me: Okay. /Inuyasha: Good. /Me: But I want you instead. /Kagome: Nooooo Inuyasha. Leave. Don't give up your freedom for me. *Inuyasha looks at Kagome tied up helplessly then at lil ole me* Inuyasha: I'm sorry Kagome but I have to get you out of here even if I have to sacrifice myself. /Me: I knew you would. *I untie Kagome and throw her onto the ground. Inuyasha sits in her place and I tie him up* Kagome: How? How could you? /Me: It was simple. I wanted him so I got him. *Kagome looks at Inuyasha and gets a look in her eyes* Kagome: Inuyasha sit! *I hear the ropes break and back into a corner* *Inuyasha comes in for the kill* Me: Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean any harm. /Inuyasha: I don't care. You threatened Kagome know I'm gonna kill you. *I get a mischievous glint in my eyes* Me: Go ahead Inuyasha. You just try and kill me. I am The all and might powerful Authoress. I can make you do anything I want in my story so better behave. *Inuyasha cowers down and whimpers a little* Me: That's better. Now you are mine. *Hears sirens in the background getting louder and louder* Me: Shit. Damn cops found me out. I'll get you next time Inuyasha. Until then, good bye. *In a poof of smoke I vanish* Kagome: That was. Strange. /Inuyasha: Yeah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi owns him and the others. I only own this story.  
  
Thanks for reviewing. I thank all of you that review. Anyone who reads this story and does not review should. Sometimes I will only update a story unless you, the readers, meet my demands, like the last chapter when I wanted at least 10 reviews. I really am thankful for the people who spare a minute or two of their time just to give me a little review. I really appreciate it. Thanks.  
  
Zoah: To answer your question about Inuyasha and Kagome. Even thought they like each other I make them still fight with each other so they are kind of in character.  
  
"blah"-talking  
  
'blah'-thinking  
  
(blah)-authoress talking  
  
Chapter 9- Caught in the Act  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Buyo lazily walked into the room. He jumped onto Kagome's bed, well at least tried to. Unsuccessfully he fell onto the ground. He was unfazed by this and tired again. And again. And again. And again. After a few more tries he managed to pull his very obese self up. Buyo walked in a circle on the bed before lying down and going to sleep. Though he probably wouldn't get a lot of it since Inuyasha was over. While Kagome and Inuyasha were making out in the middle of her room Sota walked by the door. He went down stairs to eat breakfast. Ten minutes later a figure went by the door. It heard some strange unidentified noises. Since It was curious It went to check it out. Slowly It silently crept to the door, which happened to be cracked open a little bit. The figure peered inside.  
  
"Eeeeew, yuck! That's gross," Sota said as he threw the door open when he saw what his sister and Inuyasha were doing. (Not literally. He just opened the door really fast.)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart faster than the blink of an eye. (Another saying, but I would be funny to see them both move that fast. Hehe) "Sota it's not what you think," the very embarrassed Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Moooom! Kagome and Inuyasha are mmphin ouph."  
  
Sota was stopped mid sentence by Inuyasha. Because of his demonic fast reflexes Inuyasha managed to stop Sota from finishing his sentence. "You better keep your damn mouth shut twerp. If you don't I will break every bone in your puny little body," Inuyasha threatened furiously and callously (angrily). (For Zoah: I'm sorry. I decided not to use the word menancefully. For all you people who don't know what I'm talking about but want to know well: when I was writing this chapter I wrote a word which was menancefully, which means meanly. But you see the thing is that menancefully is not an actual word, only a word that I had created in my mind without knowing it. silly me. on with the fic!)  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded him. Then she turned hr attention to Sota and got worried. "Sota please don't tell mom. I beg of you. We weren't doing anything bad. Anyways if mom found out Inuyasha wouldn't be allowed to visit anymore or me go to the feudal era to finishing collecting the jewel shards and see my other friends. Please. Please, please don't tell mom," Kagome pleaded to her younger brother. 'Plus I would be totally embarrassed. I know that mama is really understanding about things, but how would she react to this.'  
  
"Fine. You owe me big time though, sis." Sota said as he went over to Kagome's bed to grab Buyo, "Oh yeah I have some advice. If you don't want any interruptions lock the door next time."  
  
"Get out now!" Kagome yelled at him. No matter how embarrassed she was, Sota could still annoy her. Sota ran out of her room carrying Buyo in his arms. Kagome was mad. No she was pissed. Inuyasha was mad at Sota a lot too but he didn't want kagome to go off and kill the poor kid, well just not right now. So he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around so he could hold her for a little bit. He swayed his body a little because his instincts were telling him that if he did so it would help calm the furious Kagome down. He also remembered from the previous night that making that purr like growl helped so he did that too. After about 10 minutes or so kagome relaxed and wasn't pissed anymore but she was still irritated of him. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head before letting her go. She turned around and kissed him on the lips, then got her school uniform and headed towards the bathroom. After she got her uniform on she went back into her room, grabbed Inuyasha, and went downstairs for breakfast. She glared at her brother's room before going down the staircase. As Inuyasha followed behind her alls he could do was stare at her ass. He also noticed how short her skirt actually was. He would have to talk to her about that.  
  
Kagome made a big batch of chocolate chip pancakes for her and Inuyasha to eat for breakfast. She set the giant stack of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table. She told Inuyasha to eat as much as he wanted because she could always make more if needed. They ate in silence, keeping their thoughts to themselves. When they had both finished off all of the pancakes, Inuyasha had about ¾ of the pancakes and Kagome had the rest, Kagome then cleared the table. The only reason Kagome took the time to make chocolate chip pancakes instead of just having a bowl of cereal was because they are Sota's favorite. Even though Sota had already ate and was upstairs playing video games if he had known about the chocolate chip pancakes he would have come down right away. Kagome didn't tell him about the pancakes because she was still made at him for coming into her room with out knocking but if she rubbed it in his face he might get mad at her getting mad and tell their mom about what happened between her and Inuyasha that morning. Kagome sat back down when she was finished. She had to clarify how things were going to work.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I need set down the rules for you while I'm at school today and all the other days I'm supposed to have school."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well first off, you can't go to school with me. Walk me to school or pick me up from school. I wouldn't really mind if you did those things. Essentially I would be flattered but how would I explain you to my friends? Your clothes are different and they are expecting to meet a human Inuyasha on the 21st not a hanyou Inuyasha with sliver/white hair, claws, fangs, cute dog ears, and beautiful amber eyes," Kagome said, "Not to mention that not that many people believe in demons anymore, that includes hanyous too."  
  
"Feh." 'She thinks my ears are cute and that I have beautiful amber eyes!'  
  
I'm really sorry Inuyasha, but you have to stay here. I don't want to confine you but I have to since we are in my time. I'll only be gone for 7 hours today then I have two full days off until I have to go back to school," kagome said, "Wait hold on." Kagome went to check her calendar. "I only have to go to school for 4 ½ hours today but 7 hours tomorrow. I will be back around 12:30." Inuyasha knew how to tell time from one time he came over and both he and Kagome couldn't sleep and she had decided to teach him. "You can watch tv while I'm gone, just sit in my room, or do whatever. Try to not bother my mom or grandfather. Most importantly, stay out of trouble. Just stay in the house. Please be good."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well I gotta go now. I'll see you soon. Love ya. Bye."  
  
When Inuyasha heard the front door close and Kagome's steps and sweet scent move farther away he felt sad. He wanted to be with Kagome. Even though she had lived here all her life and told him that there is nothing to worry about he still didn't trust her time. There were things to worry about that she didn't even know about and Inuyasha could immediately but barely sense. He remembered the incident quite well when he first started to sense everything. It had to do with the ancient Noh Mask came to life and tried to kill Kagome. He then realized that there were demons in her time but had thought that were so very few. Now he knows that about 1/6 of the population in her home village Kagome called Tokyo are demons and about 1/8 of the demons are hanyous. So very little people know about this other species. Mostly the only other people that know are the small line of demon exterminators, most likely Sango's ancestors; they leave the demons alone though, the small line of priests, most likely ancestors of Miroku, and the even smaller line a mikos, like their ancestors had to have been Kaede since Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation, but she knows nothing of these secrets that she should have known about. Inuyasha figured that since her mom wasn't a miko that would explain why. But Kagome was getting stronger and will probably start seeing through the demon's disguises. Inuyasha hoped kagome wouldn't flip and was pretty sure that she wouldn't because she was very understanding like her mother but he guessed that her temper came from her father. He wondered what her father was like. Maybe one day he would ask her.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. He knew how to use the tv and vcr thingy, Kagome had taught him the last time he was over, although he wasn't too fond of the stuff. He saw an action movie before and absolutely hated it. He didn't like all of the moves the people did because he could tell that it was not real. Kagome then told him that the movie was supposed to be fake. It was for entertainment purposes only. He decided that he would just wait for Kagome in her room so he could smell her wonderful scent even though she had left for school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly walked to school. She would rather be with Inuyasha right now than go to school. (Who wouldn't?) When she left him at her house she felt really lonely and still does. She really misses him. 'Maybe I feel this way because I share a special bond with Inuyasha. No I couldn't. That would be really strange. Only two demon mates or hanyou mates can share a bond like this. I can't have a bond like that with Inuyasha unless I was a hanyou or demon, which I'm not. Plus we aren't even mated. Yet. I guess I will have to ask him how he felt when I left. If he felt the same emotions as I did then I will have to talk to Kaede," Kagome thought to herself. She knew about the demon bonding from talking to Sango and from her miko studies taught to her by Kaede, which in fact Kaede said that Kagome was turning into a fine miko indeed.  
  
Kagome got to her school just as the first bell rang. She had five minutes to get to homeroom. She walked into her homeroom slowly since she was too busy thinking about Inuyasha and sat down in her seat in the front corner by the door. A few minutes later her friends came funning into class afraid of being late. They all sat in a desk around kagome so they could talk to her. They all started talking to her at once but she didn't notice. Kagome was off in her own little world that revolved around Inuyasha. She missed him so much which she thought was unusual because she never missed him this much when she left him back I the feudal era so she could catch up in her school work. She was really confused. She had always missed him, but not like this. Being away from him right now made her feel almost depressed. 'I really need to talk to mom about all of this stuff that has been happening to me. But I have to wait until school is out. I should have looked for her before I left. She was probably doing laundry.' Kagome snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her friends calling her name repeatedly and quiet loudly in her face.  
  
"Kagome. Kagome," Eri said concern in her voice.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Yuka shouted while waving her hands in front of Kagome's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you had finished all of your homework yesterday since you had quite a lot," Eri said.  
  
"I wanted to know if we could somehow meet this Inuyasha guy before the dance," Yuka said.  
  
"I wanted to know when you can come shopping with us for dresses," Ayume said.  
  
"Yes I finished all of my homework Eri, but it took all day. No you can't meet Inuyasha before the day Yuka. The only day I can go shopping is next Thursday, the day right before the dance because I'm really busy every other day. I'm really sorry you guys." Kagome said.  
  
"No it's okay. I can go next Thursday with you. I don't mind waiting," Ayume said.  
  
"Yeah we can wait too," Eri and Yuka agreed.  
  
"Thanks, you guys are the best," Kagome said. Before anyone could comment on that the teacher walked in. he was late though. The bell had already rung ten minutes ago. Even though almost everyone kept on talking the four girls did not want to get into any trouble with their teacher so they had stopped talking right away. Their homeroom teacher set out his stuff then waited a few minutes to see if the class would settle down. When nothing changed the teacher got angry.  
  
"Settle down!" the teacher yelled. Everyone shut up instantly. "I have some important news to tell all of you. We teachers have just found out that we have an emergency meeting today. The problem is that it is during school and we can't miss it. There aren't enough substitute teachers in the district to sub for us and on such short notice we could get anymore over here. So the school board has decided that you, the students, will have an even shorter half day today and no school tomorrow because the meeting is in a different city far away. Today after your 3rd hour class the bell will ring for you to go home instead of after your 4th hour class.  
  
"Yeah! Woo hoo!" the whole class shouted with relief of knowing they had less school. One person though shouted the loudest. That person happened to be Kagome. Everyone stopped and started at her. Kagome blushed a little with embarrassment then sat down in her seat quietly. Her friends gave her questioning looks and she replied by lightly shaking her head. They understood that it meant to just forget about it. The teacher decided to just let the class talk and hang out since he had nothing for them to do anyway. Ayume, Eri, and Yuka started to talk to one another. They had left Kagome out for a reason. One because she wouldn't have paid attention anyway; she was off in her own little world and already had been there. Two because they wanted to talk about her strange behavior lately, of course they wouldn't say anything bad about her. they don't gossip about each other behind their back. That was not the kind of friends they were. (I don't feel like writing their conversation. Actually I don't have the patience to make one up. I want to finish typing this. I leave it up to you to make up the conversation yourself.)  
  
The bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom with Kagome in the front. When she got out of the classroom kagome ran down the hall and got her stuff for her next class. She then head towards that class, World History, happy as a clam. She couldn't to tell Inuyasha the good news. Once World History was over she only had one more class until she could go home and she Inuyasha. Luckily for her, her last class was Language Arts which always happened to go by really fast. Today was no different. Next thing she knew the final bell rang. School was out. Kagome zipped out of the school as fast as she could. She ran all the way home, dodging people on the sidewalk, and cars in the street. she was so happy that was going to see Inuyasha in a few minutes. She was also very happy that her math test was postponed until Monday. Now she had all weekend to study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! I'm finally able to put this chapter up on Fanfiction.net. Again I want to thank all of my reviewers. Actually before I put this up I had 10 new reviews for a few days. But life doesn't always go as planned. First I was really busy and I couldn't get on the internet. By the time I was able to go on it was past my time limit. Yes my evil mother put a time limit up so on weekdays I can't get on after 8:00 pm. Then when I was finally able to put this chapter up, which was on Tuesday, AOL wouldn't let me on at all. It was being stupid again. Then when it got fixed I was busy again. Now I'm sooo happy that I finally got this chapter up. I would also want to let you know that waiting for those 10 reviews almost drove me even crazy than I already am. This time I am only asking for at least 5 reviews. So please review. Try to make it quicker this time too. I also was wondering if you had the time to check out my other story I wrote if you already haven't. It is a one-shot Christmas story. I hope you will review on that one too.  
  
Ja ne 


	10. Not Again

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Inuyasha and hardly any Inuyasha stuff which kind of depresses me. When I become rich and famous I will have all the Inuyasha stuff I want.  
  
Anyway I'm very happy to be up and writing again. As you know from my little note I have been very busy. I'm glad to finally get chapter 10 up after waiting for months. I already have chapter 11 written, it is a matter of time before I put it up too. I would also like to let you know that I had started chapter12 awhile ago, but I have had a really bad writers block. Thankfully I'm back on track. I said that I was gonna put this chapter up really soon but, since it was the end of the school year it was pretty hectic. I have been really busy. Since it is summer now I will have a lot of free time to write, type, and put new chapters up. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long, I guess you could say that I kind of put my story on hold, but now I'm back. On with the fic!  
  
**Chapter 10- Not Again  
**  
Kagome's Time  
  
"Inuyasha?!" Kagome shouted as she opened her front door and walked inside of her house. There was no answer. It was quiet. Too quiet. "Hmmm. I wonder where he could be?" she said aloud to herself.  
  
Kagomes decided to first check the yard since Inuyasha was an outdoors type or person... demon, well hanyou to be exact. She looked around; mostly up in tall, big trees. She went around her house and looked in the tree next to her window. She even looked in the sacred god tree which she highly doubted that Inuyasha would even want to go near it since he was pinned there by Kikyo for 50 years until Kagome happened to be pulled through the well by a demon, Mistress Centipede, on her 15th birthday. She gave up her search outside and went inside to look around. The first place she checked was the kitchen. Again she saw no Inuyasha. She then treaded upstairs to look. She came to her room first. She opened the door and peered in. what she saw made her smile and made her heart just wan to melt. Inuyasha was lying down on her bed, sleeping. Tetsusiaga was at his side, Buyo was lying on top of his chest, and his ears were moving just a bit. Kagome thought he looked so sweet. She didn't want to wake him, so she slowly and quietly closed her bedroom door and figured that it would be best if she went down stairs to do her homework. She didn't want to disturb him and accidentally wake him up. She turned her body around and went to the steps. She was going to go down the stairs as quietly and quickly as human possible she didn't want to go slow where there was a chance an accident might happen, such as her tripping over herself and falling. She tried her best to make it downstairs but of course, her best wasn't good enough. Only on the second step, Kagome tripped, lost her balance, and started falling forward. As a reflex she screamed, closed her eyes, stuck her arms out in front of herself and waited to it the steps with a thud and tumble to the bottom of the 13 step flight of stairs. The part of hitting the hard, solid ground never did happen. Instead she fell into something softer.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome I got you. It's a good thing I did to. If I hadn't you would have broken both of your wrists the way you had your arms in front of you." Inuyasha picked up Kagome, also grabbing her backpack, and took her into her bedroom. He set her down on the bed and sat next to her. They sat quietly like that for a few minutes. Inuyasha started to smell tears, Kagome's tears. Then he heard a little sniffle. 'What is wrong with her? I hope it's not something that I did,' he wondered silently to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled under her sniffles.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha replied very confused. To his knowledge Kagome hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome sobbed with more and more tears falling.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" he asked.  
  
"Be-because, you were sle-e-eeping and I woke you up. You hard-ly ever sleep. I'm such a klutz." Kagome stuttered as she spoke from crying.  
  
"You're not a klutz Kagome. Don't worry about it. It was an accident. It's fine, I have been sleeping the whole day anyway waiting for you. I don't need a lot of sleep since I'm a hanyou. I only slept today because I was bored and because I'm always awake keeping guard all night in the feudal era. So stop crying. I hate it when girls cry, especially when you cry," Inuyasha said, taking one of his clawed hands and carefully wiping her tears away.  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a small hug before whispering a thank you in his silver dog ear. She got her homework out and set it on her desk. She sat down and started working on it. Inuyasha just sat down on her bed and leaned against the wall. He was going to wait there for her until she was done. There was silence in the room except for Inuyasha's deep, heavy breathing; Kagome's quiet breathing; and the scratching of Kagome's pencil against paper. When she finished her last problem for math she slammed her pencil down on her desk in triumph. She was very happy that she understood all of the work, which of course, was a miracle; she always had nightmares about geometry. Kagome looked at her clock on the nightstand, it read 12:05pm (She got out of school at 10:00am). As if on cue, her stomach growled. 'I guess it's time for lunch.'  
  
"Hey Inuyasha are hungry too?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, a little, I guess," he replied.  
  
"Good, now come on. I will go make you some ramen for lunch?  
  
"What will you eat?"  
  
"I'm gonna make myself some oden."  
  
"Oh okay, just as long as you eat something."  
  
Kagome ran out of her room and downstairs into the kitchen. She was careful going down the steps this time; she didn't want to trip again. Inuyasha slowly and lazily followed behind her. He saw no point in hurrying, since his ramen wouldn't be ready anyway. Since Kagome practically flew down the stairs he guessed that she was starving or really loved oden. He would soon find out. As he made his way into the kitchen he almost got trampled by Kagome. She told him to sit down at the table and wait for his food to be done. He sat down and just stared at her in awe. He never knew a human could move that fast, let alone Kagome. 'Man, that skirt of hers sure is short. It also flies up pretty high when she runs around ;) Argh! Stop thinking like Miroku, you hentai.' Inuyasha whacked himself on the head.  
  
Kagome ran back and forth through the whole kitchen, taking out pots, pans, dishes, and other utensils, it was making Inuyasha's head spin. She set up two places, one for her and the other for Inuyasha. On each place she set out a porcelain bowl with chopsticks setting next to the bowl. She set up the places so they were placed across for one another. After about 20 minutes of terrorizing her poor, defenseless kitchen Kagome was done making lunch. Miraculously the kitchen stayed clean during the whole process. Kagome took both pots of food and set them down on the middle of the table.  
  
"Before we eat I was wondering about something," Kagome said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When I left this morning how did you feel?"  
  
"I was sad that you left me Kagome and I felt lonely. Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to know." Kagome replied. "Well... help yourself. Take as much ramen as you want. I can always make more if I need to." She urged Inuyasha to eat 'til he was full. She wanted him to eat a lot, since he never ate a lot in the feudal era, because he was too busy fighting demons.  
  
Inuyasha, liking her generous offer took half of the pot of ramen. Kagome herself took about a quarter of the oden that she made. He stared at her.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked confused. She didn't know why he was staring at her.  
  
"You never eat that much," Inuyasha said. He wondered if something was wrong. Whenever he got the group food or even when Kagome brought food from her time she never ate this much.  
  
"I know I usually don't eat this much or at least you never see me eat like this. It is just because I made oden. I totally love oden. I love it as much as you love ramen, or as much as Shippo loves chocolate. That's the only reason why I'm eating a lot." Kagome replied Inuyasha's unasked question, "Don't worry about it, I'm not sick or anything."  
  
"Okay, but I want worried about that."  
  
"Whatever you say Inuyasha," Kagome said. Because of her growing miko powers, Kagome could now sense things such as when a person was lying and their emotions. Sometimes she can even tell what people are thinking, but since she is still a beginner miko, she can only sometimes read people's thoughts and only on the people she is really close to. What is surprising though is that most mikos couldn't even do this until after training for a year, at least. Her powers have surged within the past week which was great, but very strange. Kaede had said that this has never happened to a miko before, not even Kikyo. Thinking about Kaede reminded Kagome that she still had to talk to her mom. Maybe she would have a chance after the dance when everyone wasn't so busy. She might get a chance to talk to her before the dance if she is lucky, well she better talk to her mom soon 'cuz it's important. Kagome decided not to worry about it and went ahead eating her oden.  
  
Inuyasha quietly finished his ramen while Kagome was lost in thought. He took the rest of the ramen from the pot and put it in his bowl. He looked at Kagome to see if she would mind, but she didn't even notice him. She was fixated on eating her oden, not a care in the world. Inuyasha snorted at her then started eating again. Kagome finished her oden then took a second helping. When they had both finished their lunch Kagome took all of the dirty dishes to the sink to clean them. She stood at the sink slowly washing the dishes humming quietly to herself with her back turned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha started at her then the clock. He grunted and grumbled as he got up to help her.  
  
"You don't have to help me, I can do this by myself," kaogme said.  
  
"But I want to help, it will be faster too," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Thanks... Inuyasha," Kagome smiled. He would never offer to help her with the gang around, not in a million years.  
  
Kagome set the last dish in place on the shelf. She didn't to do something fun with Inuyasha, but what. Before she had time to even think or him what he might want to do the telephone rang. She walked into the family room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi, konnichi wa," Kagome said into the receiver.  
  
"Konnichi wa oneesan. I was wondering if it is okay for me to go over Taku's house after school and stay there until dinner," Sota asked.  
  
"Wait, where are you calling from? You are supposed to be in school Sota. Mom is gonna be angry," Kagome said using a 'you are in trouble' tone with him.  
  
"I'm using the school phone, I have lunch right now. So can I go to Taku's?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why nooooot?" Sota whined over the phone.  
  
"Come home first. You have to have all of your homework done before you go anywhere, you know the rules." Kagome said acting more like a mother than a sister.  
  
"Fine, ja ne," Sota hung up sounding disappointed.  
  
"Ja ne," Kagome hung up then phone and sighed.  
  
"You're no fun; you should have let him go over his friends' house. You sounded more like a mother than an older sister," Inuyasha said. He knew what the phone call was about on account that he was eavesdropping.  
  
"I guess you're right, but it's too late now. Hey, wait a sec. How did you? Argh! You eavesdropper!" Kagome said and dove at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her and rolled onto the couch. He pinned her down and straddled her hips. He looked into her eyes then smirked. She gave him a confused look, and then started shaking her head. He nodded slowly and she shook her head hard and faster. He slowly brought his body close to hers. He reached out his arms and... started tickling her. Kagome kicked and screamed while laughing. After a few minutes of torture Inuyasha was satisfied. He sat at one end of the couch smiling while Kagome sat at the other end panting to try and catch her breath. Kagome's hair was in a horrible mess. If a crazy person saw her they would have been scared into an even deeper madness. Kagome's shirt was falling off of her left shoulder, her hair was wild, and her eyes made her look like she was insane. All Inuyasha could do was laugh at her.  
  
"Wha... Wha... Why did you... do this... to me?" Kagome panted.  
  
"Cuz you called me an eavesdropper then dove at me. It was a reflex." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"How can pinning someone down and tickling them be a reflex, especially for someone like you," Kagome said.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you fight big, evil demons almost every day and I know that you don't defeat them by tickling," Kagome said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Well I guess I only have that reflex for when you jump at me," Inuyasha said  
  
"Okay, I'll buy that,"Kagome said, "So what you want to do?"  
  
"I dunno, you pick something.'  
  
"But I want you to pick something."  
  
"Let's watch something on that TV thing."  
  
"You mean a movie?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What kind of movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, like an action movie. Or there's horror, romance, comedy, drama. So what kind of movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Horror," Inuyasha replied, "Something really scary," He thought that it would be the best kind of movie to watch even if it wasn't dark out.  
  
"Okay," Kagome replied. She went and looked through her movies. Thankfully she found a good movie after only looking through one movie container; there are seven containers of movies. She put the movie into the VCR and fast forward through the previews until the movie title came up. It read, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. No matter how scary a movie is Kagome had to have all of the lights off. Kagome watched horror movies all the time and loved them, but at the same time she hated them. Every time she watched a scary movie she got scared, which she that is stupid because she fights demons almost everyday and is less scared then when she is watching a horror movie. After watching a horror movie she scares easily.  
  
Kagome turned of the lights so it would be a little darker, then sat down on the couch next to Inuyasha. About half way into the movie Kagome got really scared so she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, he took the moment to slink his arm around her waist. When Kagome got even more scared Inuyasha hugged her and kissed the top of her head. After awhile of doing so he couldn't handle it. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha because he started to fidget. As soon as she did so Inuyasha brought his lips down onto hers. The what was gonna be a quick little kiss turned into a full out passionate one. She moaned into his lips and returned the kiss back full force. Before things got too far Kagome stopped.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to stop. My mom will catch us," Kagome sighed, she had forgotten about her mom (Shame on Kagome).She really didn't want to stop, but knew that she should.  
  
"Don't worry, it's okay. I forgot to tell you that your mom and grandpa left to visit a relative. They won't be back until Wednesday. You're mom also left something for you in your room, but you can get that later," Inuyasha informed her.  
  
Kagome just nodded her head. She brought her hands up to Inuyasha's hair as he kissed her. She responded by kissing him back. Inuyasha put his hands on her waist as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. His hands slowly left her waist and made their way up under her shirt to her breasts. She moaned some more and entwined her hands in his hair when he deepened the kiss and lightly touched her breasts. Both were deeply lost in their own little world. They didn't notice that the front door had opened and that the light had been turned on. The person stopped and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Eeeeewwww! That's sooooooo gross!" the person said.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed as she jumped away from Inuyasha in surprise. Inuyasha looked at the intruder and growled. He was very pissed.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are doing that again? You should get a room or at least lock the door," Sota said, "Like I said earlier."  
  
"Why you little!" Inuyasha growled. Sota was really pissing him off. He wondered why he even liked the twerp in the first place. (Inu actually like Sota, but is very, very pissed right now) "What are you doing home and why didn't you knock?" Kagome asked, her face beat red with embarrassment.  
  
"Well, school is out, for one and I don't have to knock, this IS my house too you know... You know what, I think I'm gonna tell mom," Sota said, "I'll go call her now.  
  
"Please don't Sota. I'll let you go over Taku's house and sleep over there for tonight and tomorrow night. You don't even have to come home if you don't want to tomorrow," Kagome pleaded. (Sota's teachers had the meeting too but it starts tomorrow so he doesn't have school either.)  
  
"Let me think about it... Okay. See you later Nee-san, Inuyasha; nii-san." Sota said as he ran upstairs to get his stuff then ran right out the door to the car of his waiting friend.  
  
Inuyasha was standing in the same place since Sota had interrupted him and Kagome, keeping his eyes on the spot where Sota had stood. Kagome fidgeted in her seat from the awkward silence that had come after Sota had left. She had sat down earlier when her brother cam in. well she actually kind of collapsed from embarrassment and because she was a little tired from kissing Inuyasha. She shifted in her seat, 'I have to think of something to say.' Inuyasha growled from  
  
Kagome got up and tugged on Inuyasha's arm, "Come on, let's go upstairs."  
  
Inuyasha growled a 'no', which is only understandable to anything with demon blood. Although Kagome understood what he said and growled back a 'yes' as though it were natural. Inuyasha was surprised and confused. He 'fehed' and headed upstairs while concluding that she could do that because she shared a really strong bond with him. Kagome told him to sit and wait in her bed room while she went to take a bath. She told him that she felt all icky (yes icky). He said that she smelled rather nice. Kagome smiled at the compliment and headed toward the bathroom. She didn't forget about her clothes this time.

* * *

IMPORTANT !!!READ!!! IMPORTANT  
  
Because of what goes on between Kagome and Inuyasha I want to ask you all if I should leave this story PG-13 or change it to R. If you want to see more lemony stuff then tell you to change it to R if not then tell me to leave it.  
  
I'm finally done typing this chapter. Yay! I'm so glad. I hope I get a lot of reviews. If I do, that will encourage me to get chapters up faster. I have chapter 11 already written, I just have to type it. I don't know when I will have it up though. Even though my schedule is always empty things always just happen to come up. I can say that chapter 11 will be up within the next month. Please review. My only happiness comes from the reviews I get, well, besides from writing stories, reading, horseback riding, watching Inuyasha, etc. Okay, okay a lot of other things give me happiness, but I do love getting reviews. I also wouldn't mind getting flames. I'm probably one of the only authors that beg people who read my story to tell me what's bad about it. I want to know my mistakes so that I can correct them. Well, please review, good or bad.  
  
Ja ne 


	11. Poor Shippo and a Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish that I did.

IMPORTANT

I'm sooooooo sorry that it has taken me forever to get this chapter up. You can hate me if you want to cuz I know I would hate me. I am not going to blame anyone or anything but myself for not posting this chapter sooner.

"blah"-talking

'blah'-thinking

(blah)-authoress talking

>blah>-noise or description

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Poor Shippo and a Movie**

Feudal Era

"I miss Okaasan," whined a tiny little kitsune.

"Don't get upset Shippo. Kagome is going to be back in a few days time, and we will go to Kaede's and wait for her when it is time for her to come," Sango reassured Shippo.

"But that's too long and I wanna see her nooooww!" Shippo whined some more, "It's all Inuyasha's fault. Because of him Kagome has to stay away even longer that usual."

"Don't blame Inuyasha, it's not his fault. Kagome asked for him to go with her because she needed his help with something," Sango said.

"I wonder?" Miroku said with an impish grin plastered on his face, which gave a way what he was thinking.

Sango hit him with her boomerang, "Miroku, you hentai! Get that thought out of your head. They would never do that while we could be looking for shards."

"I'm sorry Sango, but they are going to be gone for awhile and alone might I add. So I do have a reason to think that," Miroku replied trying to defend himself.

>Whack!> "Stupid. You are such a hentai. Now go get some wood so we can make a fire for food," Sango ordered, glaring at Miroku.

"Yes, Sango," Miroku said meekly, he did not want to piss her off any more. He walked away and into the forest.

"Shippo!" Sango barked, turning to the kitsune.

"Yes," Shippo squeaked, he was terrified of Sango right now. He had never seen her like this.

"Go find three or four rabbits for us to eat for an early dinner."

"Okay," Shippo said and scampered off into the forest.

"Don't take too long," Sango shouted to the kitsune, though it seemed like he didn't bother to listen. She leaned against one the few logs that were lying about in the clearing and pulled out a comb, Kirara saw it and walked over to Sango. The fire cat demon, in her smaller form, sat down on her master's lap to get brushed. Sango sat there for awhile petting and brushing Kirara. The little demon mewed in response for all the attention she was getting. Unknown to Sango, only a few yards away, Miroku stood there staring at Sango and noted how beautiful and peaceful she looked. Her long black hair was swaying from the gentle breeze. Miroku quietly walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hello Sango."

"Oh. Hello Miroku."

"Sango?"

"Yes."

"You look beautiful,"

"You say that to every girl," Sango replied, her voice empty.

"I know, but I only mean it when I say it to you." Sango blushed at what he had just said. She looked at Miroku to see if he meant it and that he wasn't trying to be a pervert. To her surprise his hands weren't anywhere they shouldn't be. He stared directly into her eyes and took her hands into his own.

"Sango I must tell you something."

"What is it Miroku?"

"Sango, you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You are kind-hearted and very strong. I love your beauty and personality, but most of all I love you."

Sango gasped, "Y… y… you meant it?"

"Yes, I do mean it Sango. I have fallen in love with you."

"Oh, Miroku, I don't know how it happened; I never thought it could, but somehow I fell in love with you. I love you too," Sango said mesmerized by Miroku's eyes as she told him her true feelings that she had kept hidden for a long time.

Miroku leaned forward and gave Sango a short, but sweet kiss. Sango gave a happy sigh when he pulled his lips away, but pulled her body closer to him which also made her blush. She laid her head atop of Miroku's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. The peaceful silence and comfort did not last long. Unknown to them someone was spying on them, planning. The youkai watched them for quite a while, waiting for just the right moment. When the time came he jumped out from the bush a few yards away yelling.

"Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Sango with the baby carriage," Shippo sang out at the top of his lungs, causing both Sango and Miroku to jump up in surprise.

"Shippo!" Sango yelled with fire glowing in her eyes, "I'm going to kill you, you little runt!" Shippo yelped then took off running as fast as his little kitsune legs would go. Sango grabbed her boomerang and trailed after him not far behind.

Miroku sighed to himself, "Poor Shippo. She isn't going to be easy on him even though he is just a mere child."

He watched the two disappear as they ran into the forest and stood up to see where Sango would come out from, he needed an idea where to find Shippo's body. An earsplitting shriek broke the silence which was then followed by a loud thud and knew that Sango would soon emerge from the forest. Within minutes, just as he predicted, Sango came into view, alone. Miroku nodded to Sango, acknowledging her, as he walked passed her and into the forest to look for Shippo. He wandered about for half an hour before he spotted the kitsune's lifeless body on the ground.

"Shippo should not have spied on us or at least not jumped out like that. I hope that Kagome won't be mad. Wait… what would she get mad about? Either because Shippo was spying or because Sango hit him. Well I know that I won't tell, I guess it's up to Sango to decide if Kagome should be informed about this little mishap," Miroku said aloud to himself while picking up Shippo's body and headed in the direction of camp, then decided that it would be best to drop Shippo off at Kaede's even though it was half an hour further away than where they already were in the forest. He didn't want to take the chance of bringing Shippo near Sango before she had time to cool down.

Miroku came back into camp after three and a half hours had past. He had stayed and talked to Kaede about something that was bothering him, and forgot that Sango was all alone. When he remembered about his so called "love", he went back to camp without hesitation, leaving Kaede very confused. As he came closer to camp be became hesitant, he never told Sango that he was going to Kaede's, plus he was gone for and extremely long time. Miroku took a deep breath and walked into the opening where Sango would be waiting.

"Hello Sango," Miroku greeted with a hesitant smile. Sango was relieved when she looked up and saw that Miroku was fine, but on the other hand she was very pissed off.

"Don't smile at me Miroku. I was worried sick over you. You left over 3 hours ago, and never even thought of telling me where you where going, or when you would be back. I thought that you might have gotten hurt, or worse, even killed. How dare you make me worry like that," Sango said in a calm, yet very scary way.

"I'm sorry that I forgot to tell you. Well, you see, my intention was to get Shippo then come straight back, but then I thought of you. I decided that it would be better if I let Shippo recover and spend some time with Kaede, but what took so long is that I ended up have a talk with Kaede and lost track of time. So I'm very sorry that I made you worry so much. No one should every make the ones they love worry about them. Can you forgive me?" Miroku explained and asked for forgiveness.

"Well, I don't know. You really," Sango was interrupted when Miroku's lips pressed softly upon hers. She parted her lips slightly, letting Miroku's tongue slip into her mouth. She moaned with pleasure as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue around hers. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's back and he put his hands on her hips. After a minute or so of kissing Miroku pulled away and sat down onto the ground, pulling Sango down with him, so she could sit on his lap. The silence was wonderful; a light breeze made the leaves rustle and brought the scent of wild flowers around them. They both fell asleep with Sango leaning on Miroku, while he has his arms wrapped around her body.

* * *

Kaede's' Hut

"Ouch," Shippo whined, "my head really hurts."

"I believe that ye would feel like that child after what ye got yeself into earlier," Kaede said with her elderly knowledge.

"I want Kagome. I don't wanna stay with Sango again, she's mean. I'm gonna tell on her and have Kagome make Inuyasha hurt her back," Shippo said with a pout.

"Kagome is a sweet child. She would never have anyone hurt any of her friends even if they made her very angry Shippo. Anyway, did ye do anything to Sango to make her mad at ye?"

"No, I didn't do nothing wrong. I only started singing when I saw that she and Miroku were kissing," Shippo said innocently, just like every child would.

"That is way she got mad at ye Shippo. It is not very nice to interrupt her and Miroku, or anyone else. It is also very rude to spy on them, or other people, especially ye elders. Ye shouldn't have been spying on them or jumped out at them. Because of what ye did ye will stay with me and help me with chores until Sango and Miroku come and get ye, which probably won't be until Kagome gets back, and when ye do see Sango you must apologize to her," Kaede said, which caused Shippo groan and look annoyed.

"But, that's not fair. Sango had a choice to hit me or not," Shippo replied.

"Ye were rude so ye must apologize, but after ye apologize I know that Sango will apologize for hitting ye because you are like a little brother to her since Kohaku is being controlled by Naraku now."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Fine, I'll tell her that I'm sorry."

"Good. Now that ye seem to be feeling better come with me to find some healing herbs," Kaede told him.

"Awww, do I have to?"

"Yes, ye do have to child. Now get up and come with me," Kaede walked out of her hut and Shippo reluctantly followed.

* * *

Kagome's Time

Kagome walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She went over to the tub, turned on the water and added some bubble bath stuff. While the tub filled up and started to get steamy and bubbly she slipped her clothes off of her slender yet now slightly toned form; battling demons in the feudal era had helped make up for missing gym class, but nothing else. She slid into the water and let out a big sigh as she started to relax. Oh how much she missed taking bubble baths. But right now she missed the hot springs even though there are no bubble baths in the feudal era. Now that she thought about it Kagome realized that the natural hot springs felt much more relaxing then a real bath. 'The hot springs are probably even nicer than hot tub or even a sauna. Hmmm. Living in the feudal era wouldn't be that bad… Hey. Wait. Why did I just think that? I'm not gonna live in the feudal era. Am I? Well if Inuyasha really loves me, then what will we do? I could never make him live here; especially make him become a human, that's not right and it would be too hard for him. Besides I love him the way he is… I could live in the feudal era while still being human and Inuyasha still being a hanyou. And I already practically live there so I'm used to it. I hardly ever visit home anymore…' Kagome groaned a little. She was thinking way too much instead of just relaxing like she wanted to in the first place. She slipped her whole body under the water and stayed like that for a little over two minutes. Then on human instinct she came up for air with a gasp. What was weird though was that she realized that she wasn't even a tiny bit out of breath; however Kagome didn't realize the strangeness in it.

Finally she decided that Inuyasha had waited long enough. She got out of the tub and dried herself off. As the lukewarm water was draining Kagome put her clothes on. She changed into a light pink skirt that was just about the same length as her school skirt. She also out on a light yellow and light pink short sleeve shirt that matched the skirt. Then Kagome pulled on her light pink matching high-heeled sandals. She then blow dried her hair and put it up into a nice pony tail. The only kind of jewelry that she had on and always wore was a necklace chain which held the incomplete Shikon no Tama. When she was all done getting dressed she walked out of the bathroom and slowed down as she walked into the bedroom. Inuyasha stared at her in awe. She was gorgeous.

"Come on Inuyasha. Let's go buy you a pair of clothes. My mom left some money for us," Kagome said as she fingered the white envelope that she had picked up from the night stand in her room.

"What's wrong with my clothes? They're good clothes," Inuyasha said offended.

Just as he was about to say more Kagome stopped him, "You're clothes are good, I'm not saying that they're bad. It's just that those clothes are okay to wear in the feudal era only, not here. No one wears that style anymore. Kimonos are only worn at weddings and special occasions, and guys defiantly don't wear anything like that anymore. You can keep your clothes, but I want to buy you a new pair that you can wear while you are here, in my time." For some reason when Kagome had said in my time she felt a small pang in her heart, but she wasn't sure what it meant.

"Fine," Inuyasha said without an argument.

"Okay. Let's go now," Kagome said. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and made him run right behind her until they got outside and down to the sidewalk. They walked hand in hand to the mall. Kagome made Inuyasha keep his ears flat on his head so no one would notice them. Inuyasha didn't really mind because it also helped block out some of the noise; there was too many people in Kagome's time. He especially did not like the mall. There were three times as many people enclosed in a smaller space and everywhere you turned there was so much noise. Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was tense so she squeezed his hand for some comfort. She walked into a store with Inuyasha right behind her that was playing loud music and didn't have many people in it. Kagome told him to just look around while she went off to get him some clothes. She walked over to a rack that had at least a dozen different bandanas on it. 'First I need to find something to cover his ears,' she thought. Kagome grabbed a plain black bandana. Then she thought about glasses, but decided against it because she loved his eye color. Next Kagome had to find a pair of shoes for him. Right now he was barefoot, but Kagome had undone the bottom ties of his hakamas so that the bottom of each leg would hide his feet. She found a nice pair of black flip flops since he probably wouldn't like the feeling of normal shoes. As she headed towards the rack of pants she realized that she had no idea what size Inuyasha wore and he wouldn't know either. She called Inuyasha over. When he got to her she just looked at him then thrust a few pair of jeans and told him to try them all on. As he left Kagome went to look at the t-shirts. She found a shirt that was red and had a picture of a white pit-bull with the words 'Guard Dog' in black letters underneath. As soon as she saw the shirt she knew that she had to get it because it reminded her of Inuyasha and how protective he was of her.

Inuyasha came out of the changing room and tossed Kagome the pair of jeans that had fit him. She gave a nod of acknowledgment then handed him the shirt to try on as she went to put the pair of pants back onto the rack. 'Tight pants aren't his look,' Kagome thought, making a face at the visual of him in her mind, as she grabbed a size bigger, the pants she chose were a pair of slightly baggy black jeans with an extra pocket on the side of the right leg. Inuyasha came out of the changing room again and said that the shirt fit fine, so Kagome grabbed it and brought it with everything else to the cashier so she could pay for all of the stuff and leave.

After they walked out of the store Kagome wanted to see another movie, one that had come out not to long ago. She took Inuyasha's right hand since he was holding the bag in his left and led him in the direction of the movie theater. Neither of them talked for awhile, they enjoyed the silence between them. Even though they were in the mall and many people were bustling around them, they acted as though they were alone. Kagome wasn't quite sure which move see wanted to see, there were a few different ones. She did know that she didn't want to see another horror film because she didn't want to be seen getting close with him out in public, where she might be spotted by someone she knew.

Inuyasha was walking with Kagome wondering where they were going. He was also starting to get angry. Everyone was staring at him and he didn't know why, he didn't remember that his clothes stood out. As they walked past a ramen noodle stand Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. Kagome didn't notice that he had stopped so she got jerked al little. She turned towards him all ready to give him a glare, and then forgot about it when she saw what he was looking at.

"Do you want me to buy you a bowl of ramen noodles Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't want you to waste all of your money on me," he replied.

"Don't worry about it. I want to spend my money on you," Kagome said as she paid for the ramen. She handed him the bowl, "here you go. Let's keep on walking though."

"Okay… umm Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are people staring at us, it's driving me crazy."

"Hmm… I got it. It's because of your clothes, hair color, hair length, claws, fangs and eye color. It's like you are cosplaying or something," Kagome said all in one breath.

"What's their damn problem? Whenever something is different people have to stare and keep staring."

"Don't worry. When we get to the theater you can go change your clothes. I don't think anyone will stare anymore after you change. People will then just think that you are some kind of punk that dyed his hair and filed his nails. And even though know one in my time has eyes like yours that's okay because it makes you unique," Kagome told him.

"Okay, but what kind of place is this theater?" Inuyasha asked a little worried.

"It's a building where movies are played on a really big screen and a lot of people can watch it at one time."

"We are going to watch a movie with someone we don't know?"

"Yup. Actually with a lot of people we don't know."

"Okay," Inuyasha said, still very confused. 'Why do people go somewhere to watch a movie with other people that they don't know when they can just stay home a watch a movie with people that they do know?'

Kagome had read his thoughts with her new miko powers that he didn't now about and answered his silent question, "People go to theaters to see movies that you aren't able to buy yet. And if they really like it they will buy it when it comes out."

"I think I get it now," Inuyasha said, "So what movie do you want to see?"

"Uh it's a recent movie, came out a month or so ago. It's called 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. One of my friends saw it and said that it was really good and funny. Oh, here we are." Kagome pulled Inuyasha into the movie theater. She bought two tickets and told Inuyasha to go change his clothes while she bought some popcorn and sodas.

She was still in line when Inuyasha came back. 'God he looks sooo hot,' she thought and blushed a little.

"Can you help me put this stupid thing on?" he asked, holding out the bandana

"Hold on a sec. Let me get the popcorn first," Kagome replied. After she got the popcorn and drinks she and Inuyasha went over to a bench and sat down. She put the bandana on him and explained how to do it.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the movie room and got pretty good seats. 'It looks like not a lot of people are coming today,' Kagome thought. After they sat down the previews started, and 15 minutes later the movie finally started. Only about ten more people entered within the first minute or so of the movie. Kagome watched the entire movie except the three or four moments when she looked over at Inuyasha. On the other hand Inuyasha barely watched the movie because he couldn't stop staring at Kagome. He was mesmerized by her silky ebony black hair, her deep chocolate eyes and her sweet innocent face. The movie ended in no time and the lights turned on. Kagome then grabbed Inuyasha's hand so she wouldn't lose him on the way home.

"So did you like it?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"That's good. I really liked the movie."

"Huh? Movie?"

"Yeah, that's what I asked you."

"Oh."

"If you didn't know what I was talking about, then what did you mean when you said 'yeah'," Kagome questioned.

"Nothing," Inuyasha answered a little too quickly.

"Really," Kagome said sarcastically.

"Hmph."

"Come on you can tell me," Kagome begged.

"Feh."

"Fine then," Kagome said. She quieted down, but only because she was thinking. 'Every time I looked at him, he was looking at me. I don't even think that he was watching the movie. Was he too busy staring at me the whole time? Oh wow.' Kagome stopped and faced Inuyasha. "I love you Inu," she said and kissed his cheek. In return Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a slight squeeze.

When Kagome and Inuyasha got back to the house Kagome made them some dinner. They ate at the table in silence. They had been silent since Kagome kissed him. It was a comfortable silence, not awkward at all. After dinner she wanted to teach Inuyasha how to play a game, but was too tired. She suggested that they go to bed. Inuyasha agreed. Kagome sent him out of her room while she changed. Even thought they loved each other it didn't mean that she wanted him to see her naked. Not yet at least. Inuyasha came back when she said it was okay. Kagome got into bed and rolled onto her side, with her back facing the wall so she could see Inuyasha. Inuyasha decided to sleep sitting up leaning on the side of the bed. Both his and her faces were near each other so Inuyasha gave Kagome a small kiss on the lips.

"Night Kag."

"Night Inu." Kagome let one arm hang off of the bed so she and Inuyasha could hold hands.

* * *

Again I am so sorry it took so long to update, please forgive me. I went through a period of time where I just didn't want to have anything to do with my story. I don't know how long it will take for me to get the next chapter up because I am not done writing it. Hopefully it wont be long. I have decided to keep the story PG-13, but some parts will be R rated and when those parts come I will let you know.

I really want to thank all of my reviewers; if no one reviewed I would just quit writing. I also want to apologize for any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes, I don't have anyone checking my story besides myself and I can't catch all of my mistakes.

Ja ne

p.s. Please review, I love hearing from my readers.


End file.
